The 20 Year Reunion
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: Its been 20 years, the D-tenters have all gone there seperate ways. What happens when they decide to get back together for a reunion? A whole lot of heck with thier wives, family, and eachother.-FINISHED!-
1. Chapter 1

Title:The 20 YEAR Reaunion  
  
Author:Me, JUVENILE DELINQUET  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Holes...or any of the characters from Holes...I dont even own the wives they are people I know! OH! and the only thing that belongs to me are some of their kids, the kids personalities, and the plot of the story!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
X-ray stared out the window of his big two-story house. The leaves on the trees were changing colors and slowly falling off. It was Fall and the winter chill was already entering his mind. He remembered back in Camp Green Lake, when all they lived with was hot weather, not anymore....Time had passed since Camp Green Lake actually a lot of time. He was living on his own, he had a house, he had a wife, and he had a child. X-Ray turned his head to see his beautiful wife Kristy holding there son Dennis at the piano. Kristy would press a key and try to get her son to do the same.  
  
"Now, Dennis...Let mommy show you how to play 'Mary had a little lamb',"Kristy then began playing it, Dennis giggled and clapped.  
  
"Mommy, what about 'Twinkle lil star'?"Dennis asked. Kristy acted like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Hmmmm...I got a better idea how bout, 'tickle my lil star',"Kristy began lightly tickling the little boy he broke into laughter and smiled. Dennis was only 4 years old, but was already sowing great progress in acedemics and athletics. He also had such a beautiful smile, that made him absolutly adorable. X-Ray smiled at his wife and son, and then turned back to the window. In front of him, was his paperwork. Ya see, it had been 20 years since D-Tent left Camp Green Lake, so they pretty much got back to their own lives. X-Ray couldn't even remember everything exactly...all he remembered was they stuck together for a while. All D-Tent just hung out, but as soon as the summer ended things changed. Squid moved away...and then Armpit started going to a different school. Then they all slowly one by one..just left. There bonds of friendship, of being the boys of D-Tent broke, and they were all focusing on theirselves. X-Ray remembered getting an occasional phone call or letter from a member of D-Tent, but it was never long. Maybe it was out of Boredom...but now 20 years later he had no idea how any of them were doing.  
  
"Rex...you ok?"Kristy walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, ya...Im fine, just thinking,"He looked up at his beautiful, wife. Her semi-curly brown curls twisting around her tan facial expression.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Oh...just about the past.."  
  
"Daddy, shouldn't you be working on your doctor stuff?"Little Dennis asked.  
  
"I am, I am,"X-Ray smiled and looked back down at his papers.  
  
"Hey, Dennis how bout you go play while mommy and daddy talk?"  
  
"Ok,"The little boy smiled then ran to his toy box.  
  
"So..you were thinking about your past?"Kristy sat down at the table next to him. "What about your past?"  
  
"Oh..just the friends I had...I haven't talked to them for a while,"  
  
Kristy nodded, "Your friends from that Juvenile center you went to as a teen?"  
  
"Wow, you read my mind,"X-Ray laughed. "I was just wondering how all of them must be doing.."  
  
"Hmmm...I've heard so many stories about these 'D-Tent' friends of yours...wish I could meet them,"Kristy smirked at her husband.   
  
"That would be really cool,"X-Ray nodded.  
  
"Ya it would, maybe we could have some type of get together or something...hmmm what do you think?"  
  
"A Get together? Thats a great idea, Kristy!"X-Ray kissed his wife.  
  
"Well anything for my 'X-Ray',"She laughed and stood to her feet. "Im gonna go make dinner,"She walked out of the room. X-Ray pushed his paperwork to the side, he could finish it later. Now he was too preoccupied, focused on contacting his long lost friends that could even be passed as olong lost brothers. He walked to a dresser in his room, and slid open the third drawer. Photographs, letters, books, and other memorable things were in it. He searched through the dusty papers, to pull out a small book. It was a book full of phone numbers and adresses. Whenever he would find out about the others getting a new adress or number, he'd record it in there. He opened to the most recent page, it was from last year. It had Zigzags, and Magnets most recent phone number and Armpits adress, they had sent them in the mail. But those were it, but he still had hope, if one of them had contact with a different D-Tenter then he could just ask them for a number or something. He closed the book and carried it towards the phone, maybe...just maybe it'd work. He picked up the phone, and dialed the first number, it rang.  
  
"Hello?"A little boys voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, umm is your parents home?"  
  
"Uhhh..ya, hold on..."The little kid put his hand over the speaking part. "MOMMY TELOPHONE!!!!"  
  
"Mark...how many times do I got to tell you to let the answering machine pick it up?"His mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry,"The little boy handed the phone to his mom.  
  
"Hello?"She answered.  
  
"Hello, Does Zigza-er I mean Ricky live here?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, actually he does...hold on,"  
  
X-Ray smiled, he had reached the right house. He nervously waited until the phone was picked up again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Zig, whats up, Man?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"X..X-Ray?"  
  
"Ya, man, how've you been doing?"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Great, I didn't expect to hear from you again.."Zigzag answered.  
  
"Ya, well Im trying to get D-Tent back together for like a reunion or sutin',"  
  
"Thats cool, really cool,"Loud noise was heard in the background.  
  
"RICKY! WILL YOU GET IN HERE! DANIELS GOT A HOLD OF THE LIGHTER AGAIN!!!"His wife yelled over the comotion.  
  
"Uhhh...X, I gotta go...but you can give me your number so I can call you back later,"  
  
"Oh, ok its 822-369-2424,"  
  
"K, well...I'll talk to you later, X..."The phone was quickly hung up. X-Ray hung up his phone too, well, at least he contacted someone.  
  
"Rex! Dinner!"  
  
"I'll be right there,"He smiled to himself. "After a little phone call,"He picked up the phone and dialed the second number on the list...silence at first, then it rang.  
  
"Castro residents, may I ask who's calling?"A young girls voice answered the phone.  
  
"Is your father home?"  
  
"Ya, he just got home please wait,"The phone was put on hold. "Dad, telephones for you,"  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Is this Jose Castro?"  
  
"Ya, who's askin'?"  
  
"Magnet its me, buddy,"  
  
"X?"a pause. "Is that you?"  
  
"Ya, long time, no hear..huh?"X-Ray laughed.  
  
"Ya man, I cant believe were talking...its been so long,"  
  
"I know, I've been trying to get a hold of all the D-Tenters so we could have like a reunion,"  
  
"Really?"Magnet paused. "Well, do you have Cavemans number?"  
  
"No, I only have Zigs and your, and I have Armpits adress,"  
  
"Ya, well I have Stanleys number, and Im pretty sure he still hangs out with Zero,"  
  
"Great, can I have his number?"  
  
"Sure, its 607-325-3478.."A babys cry is heard in the background.  
  
"Hey Jose! Could you get Carl for me, Im Kinda busy!"A womans voice is heard in another room.  
  
"Sure, Court! I gotta go, sorry,"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mag, no problem...I gotta go too,"X-Ray looked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll try to get contact to some of the others for you, just call me later or tomorrow, ok?"Magnet asked, quick paced. The babys cry getting louder.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"REX! YOUR DINNERS GETTING COLD!!!!"Kristy yelled.  
  
"DADDY!!!"Dennis yelled mimicking his mom.  
  
"Im coming,"X-Ray hung up the phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

You guys ROCK! 14 Reviews! 14??!!!! That is SO Totally Awsome!!!! Glad Ya like my story^_~  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Irish Rain:Thankys for your review^_^ Cause u were my very FIRST reviewer! Yeah...just one day I came up with this idea...and then TADA! Its a fic! Lol Ziggys son likes fire!  
  
x0xTrinityx0x:Im glad ya like my stories and this one! Rock on Trinity!!!  
  
IluvMWPP:Glad you like my story! And thanks for your review!!!  
  
MissLKid:Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Karebear:Yes I know...looks very interesting and it will get BETTER!!! Thanks^_~  
  
Artemis:Dont worry I'll keep going! Thanks 4 reviewin!!!  
  
Fire Spirit:Glad ya like it!  
  
Da Baddest chic:*stares wide eyed* Im scared...EEP! I'll right more!  
  
Housers girl:YAY! Glad ya like!  
  
Tears of blood from my eyes:Thanks 4 your Review!  
  
Kit:Glad you like it!!! It rocks!!! Haha!!  
  
LiL Grim PyroManiac:Im sry...Ziggys wife already has a name...I picked them way before I started writing it! Sry, thankys for your review!!!  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529:Thanks! I'll keep writing if you all keep reviewin!!!  
  
Fate of Destiny:I WILL UPDATE LIKE I HAVE UPDATED NEVER BEFORE!!! YOU ROCK!!! Glad ya Reviewd^-^  
  
~`~`  
  
"Daddy like my pretty picture!"  
  
"Yeah, Dennis thats the best picture I've ever seen!"X-Ray answered his son.  
  
"Thank you.."The little boy smiled and looked down at his colors and coloring book.  
  
"So Rex...you contact any of your friends?"Kristy smiled.  
  
X-Ray nodded,"I got a hold of two of em,"He paused. "And I just got another number too so I gotta try that one still..."  
  
"Well, Dennis its almost bedtime...lets go brush our teeth,"She held out her hand, her son grasped it. They ran out of the room, X-Ray then got up, but before he could even pick up the phone. It rang.  
  
"Hello?"X-Ray answered.  
  
"Hey, X this you?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Twitch...Zig gave me your number,"  
  
"Oh...really?"  
  
"Yeah, he said you were trying to get everyone together,"  
  
"I am,"  
  
"Well, then when are you planning to have the reaunion?"  
  
"I was thinking around Thanksgiving,"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Well, I gotta get going, I still gotta try Stanleys phone number...I got it from Magnet,"  
  
"Ok, well I'll try to contact some of the others..."  
  
"Ok, bye,"Twitch hung up.  
  
"Bye,"X-Ray hung up his phone. So he had finally contacted three of his friends, 5 more to go. He picked up the phone, listened for the dial tone and then dialed Stanleys phone number. The busy signal, beeped in his ear. He hung up and decided he'd try again later. X-Ray stood up and walked to his bedroom, he sighed when he walked in.  
  
"Any luck?"His wife Kristy asked. She laid on their bed reading a book.  
  
"A little...I still got five more..."  
  
"Oh, well stop stressing yourself out...and come give your wife a kiss,"  
  
X-Ray smiled and walked toward his wife, but before he could kiss her...  
  
"Mommy, Daddy...I wet the bed,"Dennis's little voice whimpered.  
  
"Oh..sweety..come lets get you changed,"Kristy walked out of the room. X-Ray sighed and walked into their bathroom to get himself ready for bed.  
  
```  
  
"Go to sleep...go to sleep...go to sleep my little baby.."A woman gently rocked her tiny baby back and forth. Stroking the young childs forehead and humming gently. The babies eyes closed as it slowly breathed.   
  
"You finally got Destiny to sleep?"Squid looked up at his wife. He had dark rings around his eyes and looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.  
  
"Shhhh...ya, Im gonna go put her in her crib,"Squids wife Hannah, slowly stood to her feet and silently walked out of the room. The baby Destiny was only born a month ago, and she didn't like to sleep. Always waking up her parents in the middle of the night for a bottle, or diaper change. Causing a lot of stress on them, and if that wasn't the worst. Destiny would sometimes wake up her two older siblings Kyle, and Skyler. Squid yawned and let himself fall back on his bed, it was Midnight and he was so tired...but he couldn't fall asleep. Then he began thinking about his past life...out of everybody his past was probably one of the worst. Growing up with a drunk mother, no father, and then being sent to a Juvenile Facility for being a Delinquet. Camp Green Lake? That was the one place that he ever really called home, until they left. Squid remembered that summer so clear, swimming at Stanleys house, hanging out almost everyday, the sploosh comercials, and then..he moved away. He was the first to leave them, and he wanted to know how all of them were doing. Maybe a reaunion of some sort? Wow, great minds think a like don't they!  
  
"Alan...you ok?"Hannah walked in to see her husband staring into space. Just Staring.  
  
"Wh..What?..Oh, yeah Im fine,"Squid smiled.  
  
"Oh...well lets get some sleep,"She whispered and kissed Squid. They laid down, to sleep...but all too soon, the cry of a newborn filled the house.  
  
```  
  
"COCKADOODLEDOO!!!!"  
  
"MARK GET OUT OF HERE!"Marks mother screamed waking up her husband.  
  
"Mommy, its time to wake up,"  
  
"Mark, its 6:00 in the morning...and its SATURDAY can't you sleep, like a normal kid?"She moaned.   
  
"But mommy, Im hungry,"Mark pouted.  
  
"Fine...I'll make breakfast.."She yawned and scooted out of bed. "Ricky, you might as well get up too since our wonderful son woke us up,"  
  
"Oh, Danielle..thats what kids do,"Zigzag laughed. Danielle moaned again, then followed her son to the kitchen. Zigzag got up and walked down the hallway, and passed by Mark and Dannys room. But he smelt smoke, he ran back and creeked open the door. Daniel was on the floor and as soon as he heard someone come in he shoved all his stuff under the bed.  
  
"Danny...what are you doing?"  
  
"Uhhh...nothing,"Daniels big blue eyes looked around frantickly. "I wasn't doing nothin.." Zigzag walked over to his bed and looked underneathe. Cardboard, and paper, books, and pencils were smoking.  
  
"Whats the meaning of that?"  
  
"I was...doing my homework.."  
  
"With fire?"Zigzag looked at him suspiciosly, and Daniel smiled.  
  
"Danny what have I taught you about fire! Fire is a very dangerous thing, now give me the lighter.."Zigzag held out his hand.  
  
"Awww..man,"Daniel handed him the lighter and looked down, but Zigzag did not leave.  
  
"And the matches.."  
  
Daniel stomped his feet in defeat and shoved a small box of matches in his dads hands.   
  
"Your moms making breakfast, so get downstairs your brothers already down there,"Zigzag walked out of the room.  
  
"At least he didn't take my fire crackers..I keep hidden under my pillow...hehehe,"Daniel was about to leave when Zigzag came back in.  
  
"Oh, I forgot..."Zigzag held out his hand. "Fire crackers please?"  
  
"DARN!!!"  
  
```  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"Little Vanessa jumped up and down on her dads bed, but he would not wake up.  
  
"Vanessa...your dads still not up?"  
  
"No, mom I think he's dead,"The 7 year old shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Ok, well go get some pancakes I'll try to get him up,"  
  
"Yay!"Vanessa ran out of the room, to get breakfast with her sisters.  
  
"Jose.."Courtney, his wife walked up to him and shook the bed lightly. "Jose!" He moved slightly.  
  
"JOSE CASTRO GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"Courtney yelled. He moved to his side,  
  
"One more minute.."He moaned.  
  
"No, Jose your gonna be late for work...GET UP!"  
  
Magnet finally sat up, he yawned and looked at his wife, "Im up...Im up,"  
  
"About time,"Courtney left the room when she heard her son crying.  
  
```  
  
X-Ray opened his eyes to see the bright light of the morning sun had entered the room. He smelled the sweet smell of his wife making breakfast, and the sound of gentle, classical music playing. X-Ray got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning, Rex,"Kristy smiled and kissed her husband.  
  
"Morning, Kristy,"He smiled back and sat at the table.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?"Kristy asked as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of X-Ray.  
  
"Im gonna try to call Stanley again, he was the only one that was busy yesterday...you?"  
  
"Ummm...Im taking Denise to the park, were going to play catch,"Kristy answered and sat across from her husband. "And then I have to go talk to my director...We've been talking about our most recent play Im going to preform in,"  
  
"Really, I can't wait to see that,"X-Ray smirked. "Your the most beautiful actress I know,"  
  
Kristy blushed, "Thanks,"  
  
X-Ray nodded and took another bite of his breakfast. The cordless phone sat next to him, he figured he might as well try to call Stanley a second time. This time, it rang.  
  
"Hel-"A loud crash was heard in the background, X-Ray jumped.  
  
"A LITTLE LESS SODIUM SARA!"The voice on the other side of the phone yelled. "OK DAD!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, is this Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah, who wants to know?"  
  
"Hey, Caveman its X-Ray, how you been doing?"  
  
"X-Ray? Oh, wow this is an unexpected suprise,"  
  
"Yeah, Im trying to get D-Tent together for thanksgiving...for a reaunion!"  
  
"Really? That'd be great, just like old times,"  
  
"Kinda...so you still hang out with Zero?"  
  
"Yeah, he lives down my block,"  
  
"Could I have his phone number?"X-Ray took out his phone/address book.  
  
"Sure, its 607-534-7872,"  
  
"Thanks,"X-Ray wrote it down.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going Im worki-"Another huge crash was heard on the other side, Stanleys phone was disconnected.  
  
"Hello? Hello Stanley?"X-Ray waited a few seconds, then shrugged and hung up the phone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Juvenile Delinquet:You guys Are like the best peeps EVER!!! Luv ya all!!! Sorry it took me so long to update...my computer broke...and so I was Deprived of the computer ALL week! Ok...I would do some shout outs...but I dont have time...L8ter!  
  
```  
  
X-Ray watched as his wife and son left for the park.  
  
"Honey, lunch is in the fridge...I'll drop Dennis off at about 4:30...then Im off to work, ya guys can order pizza for dinner,"Kristy gently smiled and blew X-Ray a kiss.  
  
"Ok, Kristy...love ya, see ya later my main man!"He glanced at his wife and then at his son.  
  
"By daddy!"Dennis waved and ran out ahead of his mom. Kristy closed the door. The house now quiet and empty. X-Ray looked around, thinking of what to do next. Well, he had Armpits address, and Zeros number so he could work on that. He sat down at the Dining room table and pulled out his recorded address/phone number book. X took out a sheet of paper, an envelope and a ink pen. Theodore Cotton. 606 Sunshine Rd. Phoenix, AZ. 52553, He quickly wrote the address on the envelope.   
  
"Ok, Pit...lets see..."He picked up the pen again and laid the peice of paper out in front of him.  
  
Hey, Pit Whats up? This is X-Ray! Yeah, I know its been a long time...I can't even remember when I last heard from you! Well, I've been searching for the old D-Tent crew...its been crazy. I recently found your address and decided to write you. We wanted to have a get together, on Thanksgiving, probably at my house. I'll add a map to my house and my Phone number call or write any time!   
  
Your Long lost Bud  
  
X  
  
He finished the paper folded it up, lightly slid it into the envelope along with a map to his house. He sealed it, stuck a stamp on, and put it into his mail box.  
  
"Now....what...OH! Yeah! Zero,"He walked to the phone and picked up the reciever. Dialed the number and let it rang. It rang, and rang until finally an answering machine came on. Two little kids were heard on the other side. A little boy and girl.  
  
Boy-Hey! you have reached the Zeroni residents....JAMIE GET AWAY!!  
  
Girl-OW! MOMMY HECTOR PUSHED ME!!!  
  
Boy-Anyways...despite my stupid little sister...  
  
Girl-MOMMY HE CALLED ME STUPID!!!  
  
Boy-Jamie dis is being recorded..  
  
Girl-Nuhuh...oops! HIYA! IM JAMIE ZERONI PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAG-  
  
Boy-NO! I say that part! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP!!!!  
  
(Woman in Background)-KIDS!!!  
  
Machine-BBBEEEEEEPPPPPP!  
  
"Hey, Zero whats up? I don't know if Stanley told you already, but Im trying ta get D-Tent together for Thanksgiving...Im pretty sure Stanley has my number...So call me back if you have any questions, OH! By the way, this is X-Ray...Bye,"He hung up the phone and smiled. It was great using his nickname again.  
  
```  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! You belong in a Zoo! You look like a Monkey! And ya smell like one too!! PEE YEW!!!"A little boy with short brown curly hair, and soft brown eyes laughed.  
  
"KYLE! Thats No way to treat your sister!"His mother scolded.  
  
"But mom ya know its true!"Kyle smirked.  
  
"No its not...and get that toothpick outta your mouth thats dangerouse,"She reached for it but her son backed away.  
  
"No mom, dad said I could have it.."  
  
"Fine whatever...uhhh go play in your sandbox or something..."  
  
"Ok...wheres my shovel.."The little boy ran away. Hannah, his mother sighed but then shot up a stare and turned in the direction her son ran.  
  
"KYLE! NO DIGGING HOLES IN THE FRONT YARD AGAIN! THAT TOOK FOREVER TO FILL UP!"She yelled but she knew her son probably wouldn't listen. She turned to face her two daughters.  
  
"So hows the Birthday girl doing? Hows it like to be 2?"She sat next to her toddler and her newborn sleeping in the shaded stroller.  
  
"Great Mommy! I can sing better now,"The two year old Skyler smiled. Her light brown hair in delicate pigtails and her big blue eyes shining happily at her mom.  
  
"Really? Sing...like what?"  
  
"Like this...I like big butts and I cannot lie ya otha brothas cant deny...when a girl comes in with an iddy biddy waste and a rwound thing in yo face you g-"  
  
"Skyler Alexandra Smith where did you here that kind of song?"  
  
"Daddy sang it before.."Skyler smiled.  
  
"I'll hafta talk to Alan about that.."Hannah mummbled under her breath.  
  
"What mommy?"  
  
"Nothing, Sky...Uhhh go play with your brother..."Skyler quickly stood up and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Hannah picked up baby Destiny and cradled her, in her arms. She had no idea where her husband had gone.  
  
```  
  
"Isn't it cute? I found him in an alley!"A little girl with Dark brown hair and dark eyes squealed.  
  
"Ewww...Vanessa it stinks..."Another girl with natural gold highlights in her light brown hair, and green eyes complained as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Marisol! Your gonna hurt his feelings!"Vanessa cradled the little, stinky, dirty animal.  
  
"Vanessa, Marisol....oh! Whats that smell.."Their mother walked into the girls room, then screamed.  
  
"Oh, uhhh...hi mom,"Vanessa hid the animal behind her back.  
  
"Vanessa! What'd you bring in this time?"Her mother Courtney questioned.  
  
"Nuthin, mom...its fake..."Just then the animal yelped and jumped out of Vanessas hands. Marisol screamed and jumped up on her bed and Vanessa panicked.  
  
"Oops! Puppy..come here puppy..."Vanessa put her hands out to the dog. It growled and yelped again.  
  
"Great..."Courtney ran out.  
  
"Jose! Vanessa brought another animal in from outside....poor thing...probably terrified from our 7 year old...plus that dog could have rabies..."  
  
"I'll get 'em,"Magnet stood up and walked to his daughters bedroom.  
  
"Daddy! I got a new puppy!"Vanessa held up the small, alley dog. It whimpered and tried to struggle free.  
  
"Very cute...but, it would need to go to the vet first it could be sick...or else we would have to take it back to where it came from.."  
  
"No Daddy...it came from the alley..."Vanessa said.  
  
"Hey, Daddy ya think it could go to the vet, then get a new home through your pet store?"Marisol asked.  
  
"Sure...why not?"  
  
"Lets go now!"Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Ok, Vanessa...Vaya entre el coche. Marisol, Arielle y madre esperan abajo para usted ayudar con tareas. "Magnet stated.(*Translation-Ok, Vanessa...Go get in the car. Marisol, Arielle and your mother are waiting downstairs for you to help with chores.)  
  
"YAY!!!"Vanessa ran out with the dog in her hands.  
  
"¡Pero Papá! ¡Eso no justo! "Marisol stomped her feet.(*-But Dad thats not fair!)  
  
"¡No, pero, Marisol, va! "Magnet yelled, and Marisol walked out with her head down. Then Magnet walked out after.(*-No, buts, Marisol, go!)  
  
```  
  
"Jamie...Hector...stop fighting!"A mother yelled at her children as they got out of their car.  
  
"Jamie started it..."Hector complained.  
  
"Now...now, your always blaming her...."  
  
"But mom its true!"Little Hector looked over at his sister, his two year old sister grinned and then stuck her tongue out at him. Hector Jr. shot a glare at her.  
  
"Wasn't that a fun trip?"Zero thier dad asked.  
  
"It was fun!"Jamie giggled.  
  
"It was ok,"Hector Jr. smiled.  
  
"I thought it was great,"Angela, Zero's wife nodded happily.  
  
"Who wouldn't like going to an amusement park?"Hector Jr. asked.  
  
"Would never know..."Zero smiled at his son. They unlocked their front door and walked in.   
  
"LAST ONE TO THE BEDROOM IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!"Hector Jr. screamed as he ran off to his room.  
  
"THATS NOT FAIR!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!"Jamie squealed as he ran after her brother.  
  
Angela sighed and sat on the couch, she flipped off her shoes and relaxed. Zero walked over by her and sat beside her. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Im glad ya had fun,"He whispered and gently kissed her.  
  
"Any day with you is fun,"She whispered back. Zero then noticed their message machine blinking.   
  
"Oh, I should probably check the answering machine hold on,"He walked over and hit the button. A few messages passed, one was a laywer talking about the most recent bill, one was Hector Jr.s teacher talking about his most recent test grade and the very last message was the one that cot Zero's attention the most. It was X-Ray...X-Ray had called him.  
  
```  
  
"Ok, November, 24th...yeah thats Thanksgiving,"Zigzags wife spoke on the phone. "No, I CANNOT work on Thanksgiving....probably that whole week...NO! Ya see my family and I were going on a vacation sorta thing.."She paused. "Ya know what! I don't care if I have a case that week, give it to someone else...Yes...yes...ok? Alright, talk to you later...Bye,"Danielle hung up the phone.  
  
"All go well?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got that week off, were off to your buds house,"  
  
"Great, your the best wife ever..."Zigzag walked towards his wife.  
  
"Of, course I am...who else would be?"She laughed to herself.  
  
"Mommy..."A whispered voice came from behind Zigzag and Danielle.  
  
"What happened sweety?"Danielle ran over and knealt beside her little boy. His brown hair was full of Dusty ash and his face was black.  
  
"Danny wanted to see what happened if he lit styrofoam on fire...with a little bit of lighter fluid.."Mark winced. Danielle quickly looked at Zigzag and they both ran outside.  
  
```  
  
X-Ray marked the day on the Calender, Yep it was set November, 24th was their big reunion. He marked off todays date, November 1st. It was almost time...almost time he'd see all his friends. But there was still one very important person he had no contact with yet. Squid. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well...this chapter was written when me and my friend was in an insane, hyper mood...ENJOY!!!  
  
Karebear:Thanks 4 the spelling glich! I'll fix it!  
  
~`~  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
  
  
Squids reunion idea kept nagging at him, continuosly. The thought of all the original D-tenters together again made him anxious. He inched towards the phone and picked up the reciever. He quickly dialed a number, it rang.   
  
"Hello?"A voice on the other line answered.   
  
"HEY X! I GOT THIS GREAT IDEA!"   
  
"Uhhh..who is this?"   
  
"Its me Squid!"   
  
"What the heck?"   
  
"X...are ya there?"   
  
"Why do you keep calling me x? Who are you?"   
  
"I already told you! You dont remember me? We havent talked in a long while,"   
  
"Oh.."The voice paused. "So your the guy that had an affair with my wife,"   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"This phone is bugged...Im coming to find you.."Heavy breathing was heard on the other line. "Mr.Smith,"   
  
"WRONG NUMBER! SORRY BYE!"Squid quickly hung up the phone.   
  
"Ok...maybe I should double check this number,"Squid walked to his bedroom.   
  
```   
  
CRASH! BOOM! The whole neighborhood shook and the windows of the Zeroni house cracked and shattered.   
  
"MOMMY! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"Hector Jr. screamed.   
  
Angela let out a sigh of annoyance, and walked towards her husband.   
  
"Hector...you need to go talk to Stanley..again,"   
  
"Uhhh, ok,"He stood to his feet and quickly walked out the door.   
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!   
  
Stanley opened the door as black smoke puffed out of the house, causing Zero to cough. As soon as the smoke cleared Stanley stood his face black unable to see anything.   
  
"Uhhh..Stanley,"Zero paused.   
  
"Oh, hey Hector,"He lifted the safety goggles from his eyes. The only part of his face that wasn't covered in black soot.   
  
"Stanley what are you doing now?"Zero asked.   
  
"Ummm...new experiment,"Another crash is heard in the background.   
  
"What are you working on anyways?"   
  
"Ya know..right now I really dont know,"Stanley scratched his head, another boom was heard in the background.   
  
"DAD! THAT DIDNT WORK EITHER!"   
  
"Ok, comin,"Stanley looked back at Zero.   
  
"Honey, uhh...we have a problem,"Grace, Stanley's wife walked out of the kitchen.   
  
"Hold on, Hector what were you saying?"   
  
"Stanley its important,"Grace said nervously.   
  
"Hold on,"Stanley lifted up a finger and kept his stare on Zero.   
  
"Uhh, Stanley I think you should listen to your wife,"Zero's eyes widened.   
  
"What?"Stanley turned to look at his wife. Grace pointed outside of the door and Stanley quickly looked. Angry neibors shouting, were coming towards their house.   
  
"Uhhh...Hector..Sorry but I gotta go,"Stanley slammed the door. Zero shrugged and walked back to his house.   
  
```   
  
"Daddy! I need your help with my dragster!"7 year. old Bethany yelled from outside her garage.   
  
"Be there in a sec!"Twitch yelled from inside the house.   
  
"Hurry up! I gotta practice...the Drag race is in two days!"   
  
"Ok, ok...just hang on,"Twitch walked out of the house to help his daughter.   
  
"Dinner will be on the table in an hour!"Alice, Twitch's wife yelled out the window.   
  
"No time for dinner! I hafta practice! practice! practice!"Bethany yelled, as her dad finished pulling out her dragster.   
  
"Ok, practice.."Twitch said as Bethany got into the dragster.   
  
"Daddy, race me!"Bethany schreeched. Brian hesitated, at first.   
  
"Ok!"   
  
"BRIAN! NO!"Alice yelled. Twitch flinched and Alice walked out of the house.   
  
"How many times do I hafta tell you no racing our daughter!...Do you remember what happened last time?"   
  
**Flashback**   
  
Bethany in her Dragster, Twitch in his racecar. Flying down the road, Bethany turns her wheels towards the racecar. The Dragster began pushing the car off the road.   
  
"Bethany what are you doing!?"Twitch yelled.   
  
"Hehehe,"The dragster slammed into the car causing it to flip. and Roll, first slow, then faster, and faster down a hill.   
  
**End FB**   
  
Twitch shook from his daydream, "Oh! I remember now.."   
  
"Good,"Alice sighed. "We dont want ANYMORE injuries before next weeks reunion,"   
  
"Your right,"Twitch flinched again.   
  
```   
  
X-Ray marked off another day of his calender. November 17th, the days were counting down.   
  
"Dennis no playing football in the house!"Kristy ran after her son. X-Ray laughed, and was about to walk to the living room when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"HELLO X-RAY?!"   
  
"Uhhh..yeah,"   
  
"BOUT TIME I CONTACTED YOU! It took me about 50 tries.."   
  
"Uhh...who is this?"   
  
"Ala..I mean Squid,"   
  
"Really! Squid?!"   
  
"Ya! I thought of this great idea!"   
  
"Reunion on Thanksgiving?"X-Ray said in a moderate, guessing tone.   
  
"How did you know?.."Squid sounded fantasized.   
  
"I've been contacting D-Tent for a reunion since October,"   
  
"DARN!"   
  
"So Squid ya gonna come?"   
  
"You bet!"Squid was about to hang up the phone.   
  
"Wait...do you know where I live?"   
  
"Oh...yeah,"   
  
"Take out a piece of paper...these directions might take a while,"   
  
X-Ray explained the directions, the reunion day was drawing nearer and nearer.   
  
```  
  
WHAT YA THINK???? Your reviews inspire me!!!! The next chappy is the Reunion...so what ya doin? REVIEW!!!!  
  
ByEs  
  
*Juvy D 


	5. Chapter 5

Ummm...someone asked me why they had such perfect lives...well ya haven't really heard the WHOLE story of all their lives yet...Believe me their lives aren't So perfect...  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
```  
  
Thursday, November, 24th 2023....  
  
"Come on! Dennis...stop throwing your toys! Guests are gonna be here any minute and all you keep doing is throwing stuff!"Kristy yelled and then picked up her 4 yr. old. The boy giggled as she carried him to the kitchen.  
  
"Rex, watch your son...I need to go straighten up our room like, fast,"Kristy set her son down and then ran off to their bedroom.   
  
To other people X-Rays life seemed perfect. He was a doctor, his wife was an actress and they had a son. Kristy was his first wife and he never loved anyone else. But his life just seemed perfect. X-Ray hadn't met Kristy until they were both 16...and she almost lost her life.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here with you,"X-ray stroked his fingers through her light brown hair. She smiled.  
  
"Rex, I love you,"Kristy smiled back, her eyes fixed on his chocolate colored eyes. Her lips met his, and she felt like there would be no tomorrow. It was almost 11 at night and they were walking the streets. They knew they should be getting back, since it was way past their cerfue.   
  
They turned a corner and walked hand in hand. Past the many side walk cracks they've walked over a dozen times. Then they walked up to a street. A street that ment so special to them. The street between their two addresses. You walk down one sidewalk and you'd reach X-Rays house. The other side of the street was Kristys. And this street is where they first met. Love was in the air. And love is known to blind people, the only thing on both of there minds was eachother. They walked across a street, not even thinking anything of a car that was driving down the rode. There was a stop sign, they had plenty of time. But the car avoided the stop sign. Brightlights. They tried to run. A scream filled the air, and the car drove off. Hit and Run.  
  
~`~  
  
X-Ray wiped his eyes, he hated that memory but it was a haunt from the past. He hardly got injured that night, it was Kristy who was hit hard. X-Ray remembered the Doctor saying "There was all BUT Hope for Kristy, she's not gonna make it," The words rotated in his head, and he remembered the feel of not being able to swallow. A hard lump in his throat that would never go away no matter how much he tried.  
  
"Honey, wheres the vacuum?"Kristy asked as she rushed around.  
  
"Closent,"He answered. Apparantly the Doctor was wrong, after a year of treatments, therapy, and prayer she was back on her feet. But scars reamained, the Doctor said she'd never be able to bare children that she had become steril since the accident. But that was something about Kristy...she loved Children..and wanted one of her own. After being married it seemed the Doctor was right..no children came... no matter what. X-Ray remembered nights he'd wake up to here the gasping of his wives tears as she slept. The pain of hers, caused him pain. When she started to feel like she was pregnant she'd just have a miscarriage. Until...When Kristy was 26 and Christmas came she had news from the Doctor of a baby...they filled with joy and prayed not to have another miscarriage...They made it! They made it to 6 months when...the baby was born. 3 months premature. It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A nurse brought in a small baby, a little bunndle of joy. The baby was in a glass case, tubes connected to the babies back, stomach, and many other places. A breathing tube down her throat as a small machine quietly made beeping noises. The nurse pushed the baby in front of the weakened Kristy and X-Ray.  
  
"My baby..."Kristys eyes were full of tears. She touched the glass and watched her baby breathe fast, and painfully. The nurse handed Kristy the babies small pink, newborn cap.  
  
"She's not doing so well,"The nurse whispered.  
  
"Im praying,"Kristy squeezed the hat in her hands.  
  
"Im afraid she's gonna die...the Doctor suggests you don't name her,"The nurse looked down.  
  
"No...no its not true...she's my baby...my baby.."Kristy whimpered.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"The nurse asked. Kristy nodded her eyes holding back the tears burning deeply inside. The nurse picked up the baby, taking off a few of the unwanted, useless tubes. She wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed it to Kristy. The baby made some noises and opened its little, brown eyes.  
  
"She's...she's so beautiful..."Kristy stroked the baby's head. The baby's eyes looked up at her parents, the breathing tube was still in her throat. A tear slid down Kristys cheak and the beeping of the machine, beeped one last time.  
  
~  
  
It was hard to see his own daughter die in front of him, but not as hard as it was for Kristy. Her own baby died in her hands. She loved that baby...but the baby never made it. It took years before Dennis was finally born. And thats when Kristys life brightened up. She loves Dennis and would die for her son. But nightmares of their first borns death reoccure...But at least they had Hope.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
The doorbell loudly rang. X-Ray stood up.  
  
"Daddy! Me want to answer door!"Dennis squeeled and ran towards the door.  
  
"Fine, you can answer the door.."X-Ray walked up behind his son. Dennis turned the knob and opened it.  
  
"X-Ray?!"  
  
"Uhhh...Squid is that you?"  
  
"Yeah! Man, it took me forever to find you! I swear I went to like 5 other houses before yours!"Squid laughed.  
  
"I see you don't know how to read a map,"X-Ray laughed.  
  
"I guess not..."Squid shook his head.  
  
"Oh, this is my son Dennis...and my wife will be here in a second, come on in...its freezing out there,"  
  
"Freezing? X you live in Florida...we live in New York its snowing up north.."Squid walked in followed by his wife, 5 year old son, 2 year old daughter, and his wife holding their baby.  
  
"This is my wife Hannah, and our children Kyle, Skyler, and baby Destiny,"  
  
"Nice to meet you,"X-Ray shook Hannahs hand and Kristy walked out.  
  
"This is my wife, Kristy,"X-Ray said proudly.  
  
"So nice to meet you,"Kristy nodded. "Here would you like to take a seat...since you have a little baby in all,"Kristy smiled and led Hannah to their living room.  
  
"Dennis how bout you go take Skyler and Kyle to your room,"X-Ray suggested.  
  
"Dad..I don't want Skyler with me.."Kyle complained.  
  
"Just go play,"Squid said, and Dennis ran off with Kyle after him.  
  
"So how olds your son?"Squid asked.  
  
"He'll be 5 in a couple months,"  
  
"Oh, really? Kyles 5.."  
  
"Its pretty scary...he looks a lot like you Squid,"  
  
"Yeah.."Skyler held her hands up to be picked up.  
  
"And this is my two year old,"Squid picked her up, she sucked her thumb and stared at X-Ray.  
  
"Skyler...how you doing?"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Fine,"She giggled and pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "Daddy, said since he couldn't find your house you must of lived somewhere pretty crappy.."  
  
"What? Sky...I..I never said that..."He set her back down on the ground. "Go play with your brother,"  
  
"What a big mouth.."X-Ray laughed and watched as Skyler ran away. Then looked back up at Squid, "No offense,"  
  
"Thats ok..."Squid changed the subject,"I came early to suprise you...were you suprised?"  
  
"I guess...Man, Squid its great to see you again,"  
  
"You too,"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again. X-Ray walked over and opened the door.   
  
````  
  
OK! I wanted to be evil and leave a clif hanger...hehehe..Tell me what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Juvunile Delinquet:Hehe...CLIFFHANGERS!!!! Always cracks me up to see ya guys say 'evil author' over and over again....cause I know I am! Its suspense! LOL! Well I hopeys ya likeys this chappy! YAY!  
  
```  
  
X-Ray walked to the door. Gripped the handle and yanked it open. A averaged, height, rather muscular man stood at the door. A asian, woman with long black hair hanged on to him. Her arm wrapped around his, in her other arm a baby of about 4 months drooled, dazingly. 4 other kids stood behind them.  
  
"Yes?"X-Ray couldn't reconize the own person in front of him.  
  
"Hey, X...its me Pit!"  
  
"Armpit?...you've uhhh...changed,"  
  
"Yeah,"Armpit smiled. "This is my beautiful wife, Charlotte,"  
  
"Nice to meet you,"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine.."She smiled. "Oh! And the children..this is Kevin, our baby,"She motioned to the little boy in her arms.  
  
"This is Arianna our oldest, at 10,"  
  
A girl with Long black hair, light brown skin, and asian shaped brown eyes was introduced.  
  
"How ya doing? This house is big!"Arianna laughed.  
  
"This is Stephanie...she's 8,"  
  
"Yeah this house is big!"Stephanie copied.  
  
"Stop copying me!"Arianna glared.  
  
"And heres our other two..Gary, he's 5, and Christina is 3,"  
  
"Great,"X-Ray smiled. "Come on in...your welcome, into my house,"  
  
Charlotte breathed in the sweet smell of the food baking and the warm feel of the fire place comforted her.  
  
"Well...Charlotte...you can go into my living room, my wife and another guest is in there...Gary can go play with Dennis and Kyle. And Christina can play with Skyler...so go ahead...walk around my house,"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Thanks,"Charlotte smiled and walked off with her little followers close behind her.  
  
"So Pit, its great seeing ya again buddy...hey remember Squid,"X-Ray walked back over to where him and Squid were talking.  
  
"Yeah, Whats up, man,"Armpit laughed and pulled Squid into a quick, friendly hug.  
  
"How could I forget the 'Big mouth' of Camp Green Lake?"Armpit added.  
  
"Haha..very funny,"Squid sarcastickly commented.  
  
"Anybody else here?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Not yet...just Squid his Family...and you and yours,"X-Ray answered. "How bout we go take a seat in the kitchen, I can get you guys some coffee,"X-Ray walked toward the kitchen and the two others followed.  
  
"Oh, I invited someone,"Armpit said as he sat down at their table.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Well...after I got your letter...it pretty much just suprised me, and got me excited..and a few weeks after that you would never guess who I ran into at the store.."  
  
"Who?"Squid asked as he sat down.  
  
"Barfbag! I ran into him! I couldn't believe it.."  
  
"Barfbag!?"X-Rays jaw dropped as he set down two cups of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, so I invited him to the reunion...figured we all knew him...cept our wives, and Stanley, but still he was a friend.."He paused. "For a little while.."  
  
"Thats cool,"X-Ray smiled and sat down.  
  
"So what are ya guys doing with your lives?"Squid asked as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Im a Doctor...yeah..thats pretty much it,"X-Ray answered.  
  
"A Doctor? No wonder ya got such a nice house,"Armpit laughed.  
  
"What are you Pit?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Restaurant Manager...of my very own Restaurant,"He smiled.  
  
"Way to go, Pit!"Squid laughed and clapped his hands.  
  
"Ok...Squid what are you?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Marine Biologist,"  
  
Armpit and X-Ray started laughing.  
  
"What?"Squid stared at them.  
  
"Coulda seen that coming,"Armpit laughed, taking another drink of his coffee.  
  
"Ya...ya...sure,"Squid smiled. "Excuse me for a second,"Squid got up and walked toward the living room. Just to see what was going on with the others. Kristy was busy talking with Charlotte, as Charlotte gently bounced Her baby up and down on her knee. Hannah was almost sleeping. Her eyes were closed and their baby was laying its head on her shoulder. Hannah was patting the babies back, while humming softly. Squid smiled...that was his wife and baby...it was hard to believe after all he'd been through.  
  
Squid was actually told he was good for nothing, and would never have a family. People thought he was all bad news...and would do anything for the wrong thing in a girl. But he wasn't like that on the inside....he was different. After Camp Green Lake, he went back to school, but was held back two years. Squid was suppose to be a Senior, but ended up a Sophmore. At first he hated it...he had to have foster parents till he graduated and that was no fun either. But apparantly he made it! Squid went through about 5-8 girlfriends till he found the right one. Each girl broke up with him...he'd never do the breaking up...he'd never break a girls heart. But for some reason they had no problem with it. Then Hannah came...at the end of his Junior year. He liked her...but she didn't like him. They were total opposites! She came from a normal family with lots of siblings, he came from a broken family. She was a 'Good girl' and he was a 'Bad boy'. But then one day everything changed that...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It was after School hours and Hannah was curled up against a locker. Sobbing with her hair over her eyes. Her arms covering her face.  
  
"Hey...you ok?"Squid walked up and kicked her in the leg.  
  
"Alan...go away.."She said muffled in her words.  
  
"What I can't hear you..?"Squid playfully said.  
  
"Just go away.."  
  
Squid, could tell she wasn't playing, he bent down and stared at her. She slightly looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want?"She asked bitterly.  
  
"I wanna know whats wrong?"  
  
"None of your Buisness..."She glared. He stood there and thought for a second, then yanked something from his pocket.  
  
"Here,"He held out a pen.  
  
"What?"She took the pen in her hands.  
  
"Its from when we first met.."He smiled.  
  
"A pen?...Alan..Wha-"  
  
"Remember you threw it at me.."  
  
"Oh..yeah,"She managed to smile a little.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Hannah bit her bottom lip and choked up tears. She hesitated...she wasn't really in the mood to talk. But she could tell he wasn't gonna go away.  
  
"My friend...she got in a car crash...and..and.."Hannah couldn't say anymore, her sobs of grief, caused her to choke on her words. Uncontrollable crying was all that was heard. Squid inched towards her and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged back and cried on his shoulder.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Squid believed in 'Opposites attract'...apparantly thats what led to their marriage. Sure they have their differences...but who doesn't.  
  
"Squid! Barfbags here!"X-Ray yelled and Squid walked towards where the others were.  
  
"Woah...long, long time, no see, man,"Squid laughed and shook Barfbags hand.  
  
"Yeah,...right,"He laughed.  
  
"So how's suicidal doing? Naw..naw just playing with you..."Armpit looked at Barfbag.  
  
"Lifes been pretty good actually...after that Hell Camp Green Lake,"  
  
"Daddy said, Hell!"A little girl with long, dark brown hair, and brown eyes pointed out.  
  
"No I didn't,"  
  
"Yes you did.."  
  
"Ummm...anyways, thats Raven...my 7 year old...and thats my wife Lindsey, thats coming up the sidewalk now. With my son, Chris...he's 9,"  
  
X-Ray nodded.  
  
"Sorry, took so long...Chris had an accident in the backseat,"Lindsey smiled.  
  
"Car sick again, I see,"Barfbag laughed.  
  
"Yeah...laugh on...He gets that from you,"Lindsey hit her husband lightly.  
  
"Well, come on in, to my humble abode...take your coats off, relax, and make yourself at home..."After X-Ray had said that Raven ran in with her older brother behind them.  
  
"Kids! No..."A crash was heard. "Running.."Lindsey walked towards the noise and the sound of her daughter crying.  
  
```  
  
IDEAS! IDEAS!!!! FEED ME IDEAS!!!! FUNNY IDEAS! PAST IDEAS!!!! SOMETHING!!! HUMOR AND DRAMA! JUST HELP ME OUT! and review^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Im HHHYYYYYYPPPPEEEERRRRR!!!! YAY! You should chapter...hehe...its LOOOOOONNNNGGGG!!!! Im gonna put shout outs on the next chappy...so REVIEW MY PEEPS!!!!!  
  
```  
  
X-Ray closed the door, when he heard a muffled car engine, a few miles away. He walked over to the other guys.  
  
"Man...someone's got a loud car..."Squid commented.  
  
"Yeah...wait...uh oh.."X-ray paused. "I know who that is."  
  
The loud, fast, jerky engine got louder and louder, accelerating. Kristy walked into the room where the guys were and noticed them quietly listening to the engine.  
  
"Honey....whats wrong?"  
  
"He's coming.."X-Ray stared out the window.  
  
"Who is?"Kristy looked at him questionably.  
  
Armpit, Squid, and X-Ray all looked at eachother...and their eyes widened.  
  
"TWITCH!"They all said in unison.  
  
A car outside sped down the street past the house. A sigh of relief came from the boys.  
  
"Phew...maybe its not Twitch..."Armpit sighed. Then they heard a loud engine, rev and a car drive back down the rode in reverse, and park right in front of X-Rays house. Smoke came from the rubbered tires.  
  
"Who's Twitch?"Barfbag questioned.  
  
"Your about to find out,"X-Ray said as he walked over to the door and opened it up. An over twitchy, Twitch walked up to the door. He was having continuos spasms, as his wife walked behind him, her dark curly hair wind blown, and eyes wide. After her, their daughter Bethany was jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Im driving home.."Alice glanced at her Twitchy husband.  
  
"Woohoo! Daddy that was fun! Lets do it again!"Bethany screamed.  
  
"Calm down.."Alice glared and began fixing her hair.  
  
"Welcome...Twitch, nice to see ya haven't changed,"X-Ray said as Twitch and his family walked in.  
  
"Oh..yea..yeah, uhhh this is my family.."Twitch slowly began to stop twitching.  
  
"Im his wife, Alice, and thats our daughter Bethany,"  
  
Bethany was jumping up and down, over and over again. X-Ray closed the door.  
  
"Hey, whats up Twitch,"Armpit shook his hand.  
  
"So..your Twitch.."Barfbag stared at him.  
  
"Yeah...who are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Twitch meet Barfbag...Barfbag, Twitch,"X-Ray introduced them. They shook hands. Kristy and Alice whispered to eachother and started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"X-Ray looked at his wife and Twitch's.  
  
"Oh...hehe..nothing honey, its just that your nicknames are so funny.."Kristy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, crazy..ya musta had a lot of time on yer hands,"Alice giggled.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah.."X-Ray sighed. "Kristy ya better go check on the turkey!"  
  
"Oh, yeah,"She walked out of the room, with Alice following.  
  
"How you been doing Twitch?"Squid asked.  
  
"My lifes great, I became a Nascar racer up in Plano, Texas,"  
  
"Wow...woulda never guessed..."Squid laughed.  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean!?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all,"  
  
"Sure...like what'd you become, some kind of Marine Biologist!?"Twitch asked.  
  
"Actually yeah,"Squid answered.  
  
"Well...I coulda seen that coming.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh..hmmm...I don't know, let me think...SQUID!"  
  
"Why ya have a problem with Squids?"  
  
"Ya actually I do...theres one standing right in front of me!"  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T TWITCH!"Squid began fake twitching. "Guess who I am! Guess who I am!"Squid continued.  
  
"Yeah well, I can be you too!"Twitch yelled.  
  
"Yeah...how?"  
  
"HEY LOOK IM SQUID! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT!"  
  
"Guys...I think ya should chill,"X-Ray tried to calm the moment.  
  
"Stay out of this..."Squid said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Dude, this is my house,"  
  
"So.."  
  
"Like he'd listen anyways...he's got a listening disorder.."Twitch laughed. Squid jerked his head to face Twitch. His eyes full of anger he lunged forward at Twitch, and they both brawled.  
  
"Come on...guys quit!"Armpit yelled. Then one by one all the wives ran into the room to see this immature scene.  
  
"What the heck! Rex! Break 'em up!"Kristy screamed.  
  
"I already tried.."  
  
As Twitch and Squid continued to fight and the other guys and wives tried to break them up, they didn't notice that Zigzag had arrived.  
  
"Now..boys..I want you to set a good example.."Zigzag lectured his sons, as he reached towards the door knob and slowly opened it. His eyes widened as he saw the fight and he quickly slammed it shut and looked back at his wife and kids.  
  
"Uhhhh...maybe we shouldn't go in there just yet.."   
  
"Ricky, whats going on?"Danielle asked.  
  
"Uhhh..my friends are a little immature.."  
  
"How so?"She asked.  
  
"Never mind...I'll ring the doorbell first.."Zigzag rang the doorbell. The noise inside all of a sudden stopped, footsteps were heard coming towards the door.   
  
"Hiiiii, welcome Zigzag! Come on into my home.."X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Im afraid to..."  
  
"No..no..don't be my paranoid friend,"X-Ray yanked Zigzag in. Squid and Twitch were fixing their clothes, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Haha! That was a funny fight daddy!"Skyler giggled. "Let me try!"Skyler jumped on Kyle.  
  
"AHHH!! MOM! GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"SKY GET OFF YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"But mommy, Im being stupid like daddy!"She began violently choking Kyle while shaking him back and forth. Hannah began walking towards her kids, but not soon enough Kyle had punched Skyler in the face hard, she flew.  
  
"KYLE! YOUR GETTING A TIME OUT!"  
  
"What? She started it!"Kyle looked over at his now crying sister. "I wanna kill her.."  
  
"KYLE!"Hannah picked up Skyler and grabbed Kyles hand roughly.  
  
"Hmph...funny how your kids turned out, Squid.."Zigzag laughed. Squid quickly turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"What..."Squid said in a low tone.  
  
"Squid..out!"X-Ray ordered.  
  
Squid began mumbling, under his breath. Hannah walked over to him with her two kids and grabbed his arms.   
  
"Now...Alan remember your Anger Management classes.."  
  
"No one was suppose to know about that!"Squid clenched his teeth.  
  
"Come on,"They walked out of the room.  
  
"Ok...anyways.."Zigzag looked at X-Ray. "This is my wife, Danielle, and my sons Danny and Mark.."  
  
Danny looked at X-Ray, "Got lighter-fluid?"  
  
"What?"X-Ray looked at him funny.  
  
"X...ignore him..DANNY SHUT UP!"  
  
"Go play with the other kids.."Danielle mentioned.  
  
"Ok.."Danny smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait one minute,"  
  
Danny froze.  
  
"Lighter.."Zigzag held out his hand, Danny slowly reached into his pocket and pulled it out.   
  
"There ya happy!?"  
  
"As soon as I have those matches as well.."Zigzag held out his hand again.  
  
"DARNIT!!!"Danny jumped up and down. "Here..."He shoved the matches in his hand, and walked away.   
  
"At least I still got my great fire crackers.."He patted his pocket and walked away laughing.  
  
"Anyways..Mark how bout you go play too?"Danielle smiled at her youngest son. He shook his head.  
  
"Why whats wrong?"  
  
"No one is to be trusted.."Mark whispered and glanced around the room, his brown eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Mark...honey, lets go find you some friends..."She pulled him along.  
  
"Mommy no! No! "He struggled.  
  
X-Ray sighed, he was getting really stressed out by this reunion. An aquward silence filled the room. Squid walked back in.  
  
"Why is it so quiet?!"Squid yelled. Twitch leaned towards Armpit.  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"I wouldn't start that again..Twitch."Armpit warned.  
  
"Ummm...how bout we go see how our wives are doing.."X-Ray suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we pro'ly should,"Barfbag agreed.   
  
The guys walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Bout time ya came into the kitchen,"Kristy motioned towards her husband as they walked in. All the wives were doing something different. Kristy was walking all over the place, doing various things. Hannah was sitting down, Destiny in one arm, and stirring mashed potatoes with the other one. Danielle was washing dishes, and Alice was setting the table. Charlotte and Lindsey were more focused on where everyone was going to sit. All the wives looked up at the boys.  
  
"Are ya gonna help?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Uuuhhh...THE GAMES ON!"X-Ray yelled, and all the guys ran out.  
  
Time passes...  
  
"YEAH! MY TEAM JUST SCORED A POINT! Ya owe me 10 bucks...pay up,"Armpit yelled.  
  
"Fine, man, here.."Barfbag shoved money into Armpits hands.  
  
"SCORE!"Squid yelled and elbowed his cup of beer, it fell and spilled all over the ground.  
  
"Great goin Squid!"Twitch yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Stupid!"  
  
"Who ya callin Stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Yeah! Well at least I don't do this!"Squid begans to fake Twitch again.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Guys! Cut it out!"X-Ray yelled.  
  
"Yeah, just chill,"Zigzag added.   
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Phew...saved by the bell.."  
  
Kristy answered the door, as the guys focused on their game. Hector Jr. walked ahead, into where the football game was. Zigzag spotted him.  
  
"MAN! IS IT JUST ME OR DOES ZERO JUST KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER!"Zigzag yelled. Hector Jr.s eyes widened and he ran out of the room.  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"Dude..I think that was his kid.."Barfbag commented.  
  
"Oh...well..it looked just like him!"  
  
"DUH! THAT WAS HIS KID!"Squid yelled.  
  
The guys walked out to see not only Zero's family but Stanley's as well. Hector Jr. had run to his mother and wrapped his arms tightly around her leg. In Her arms, Jamie his sister was being held. Zero walked into the house and looked around.  
  
"Who scared my kid?"His voice boomed.  
  
"Z..Z..Zero?"Zigzag stared at Zero, who was no longer shorter then him, but the same height. Zero stared into his eyes.  
  
"Did you scare my kid?"  
  
"Uhhh...uhhh...I didn't mean to!"  
  
Zero glared into his eyes for a long silence, then started laughing.  
  
"Put it there, Zig,"He held out his hand.  
  
Zigzag sighed, "Man, you scared me,"  
  
"I know,"Zero smiled.  
  
"Sorry, were so late,"Stanley mentioned.  
  
"Yeah...we kinda had a hold up..."Sara added.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Stanley and Zero decided to ride together. Thats when the problem began. They rode in a van, a blue van. Stanley sat in the driver seat and his wife in the passangers. Behind them, in the Captain seats sat Zero and his wife, in the very back sat the three kids aka demons. They fought pretty much the whole way until it became silent.  
  
"Yeah..yeah..WAIT! Are the kids sleeping? Its quiet..."Grace mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, they must be...bout time,"Stanley agreed.  
  
The kids in the back were whispering to eachother, not only whispering...but whispering a song.  
  
"John Jacob Jingleheimersmith...his name is my name too.."They whispered, chanting. "whenever I go out...the people always shout saying..."They paused. "JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMERSMITH! DADADADADADA!"  
  
Stanley swerved off the road into a ditch. The wives screamed and the kids laughed. This started their looong drive to Florida.  
  
~  
  
"Never mind that..."Stanley shook his head.   
  
"Well, you ain't the last ones anyways,"X-Ray said.  
  
"Why who's left?"Zero asked.  
  
"Magnet,"All the other boys said in unison. 


	8. Chapter 8

Juvenile Delinquet:OKS! I luv ya guys! Keep reviewin' Its soooo awsome that ya guys like it so much...I swear the chappys keep gettin better and better...and longer...  
  
Shoutouts:~Were Cancled due to my computer blocking the swear words in my reviews~  
  
Juvenile D:SORRY! I woulda done some....BUT ANYWAYS This chappy is long too!!!! SO...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~`~  
  
"So Stanley...how bout you introduce your family,"Armpit suggested.  
  
"OH! YEAH!"Stanley smiled. "This is Grace, my wife and Sara my 9 year old.."  
  
"Oh and uhh...Stanley this is Barfbag...who you replaced at Green Lake.."X-Ray introduced. Stanley shook Barfbags hand.   
  
"Really? OH! So your the stupid one that got bit by the Rattle snake..."  
  
The rest of D-Tent started laughing.  
  
"Thats not that funny..."Barfbag added.  
  
"Yeah...you can't help being suicidal..."Squid laughed. Everyone laughed, except Barfbag. Barfbag looked over at his wife, she wasn't laughing either...she was the only one who understood.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Lewis...you've been approving since the accident..."The Doctor held a clip board and stared at Barfbag. "Were thinking about releasing you tomorrow.."  
  
Barfbags eyes widened. They weren't gonna send him back to Camp Green Lake...were they? No..no...he wouldn't let that happen...ANYTHING but that...He had to get away...he had to prevent being sent back but how? The Doctor walked out of his hospital room. Barfbag sat up all the way in his bed, and dangled his legs off the side.  
  
"Must...get...away.."Barfbag whispered to himself. Runaway was the one and only word that popped into his head. He had to leave the hospital...Now! Tomorrow would be too late...he could sneek out that night and get away...yeah, thats what he'd do. Hours passed and night soon fell. He grabbed his stuff, put on his shoes and quietly opened his door. He walked down the dark hallways, looking behind him now and then. Till he finally sneeked himself past a few night shift doctors and nurses, and got his way out. Then he ran, he ran as fast as he could, while looking behind him. BOOM! Knockout. He had hit a girl on her bike and it knocked him down. She quickly got off her bike, and hovered over him.  
  
"ARE YOU OK?! OH MY GOD!"She yelled. All he heard was muffled words as he opened his eyes, and his vision cleared.  
  
"Can't..go...back...ya, can't make..me...never.."He mummbled.   
  
"What...what?"Her dark brown hair was toppled over her ears as drops of rain began to lightly hit their skin.  
  
"The SNAKES!"  
  
"What? I...uhhh hit ya pretty hard didn't I?"  
  
He looked at her with a dazed expression, "You have pretty eyes..."  
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital?"She asked.  
  
"NO! No! Please don't!"He begged.  
  
"Ok...ok, don't worry,"She smiled, and he slowly sat up.  
  
"Im Lindsey...I was riding home, from 7-11...whats your name?"  
  
"Lewis.."He answered.  
  
"What were you doing anyways?"She asked. He glanced back at the hospital.  
  
"Uhhhh...I was doing nothing..."  
  
Lindsey saw Barfbags bag, she questionably looked at him.  
  
"Were you running away?"She asked.  
  
"Well..."Barfbag began to tell his story about almost killing himself at a horrible Detention Center...that he would never wanna return to, and then running away from the hospital. He didn't wanna return to his past...  
  
~   
  
After that Barfbag had stayed away from the hospital or even home for that matter, until Lindsey pursuaded him to go back. He never returned to Camp Green Lake, and him and Lindsey ended up staying together. She helped him cope with his suicidal streak, and everything else that bothered him.  
  
"How bout we go into the family room and away from the front door?"Lindsey suggested to take the attention away from her husband.  
  
"Thats a good idea,"Kristy agreed. Some of them began walking to the Family room. Angela, was having trouble. Her two year old was gripping around her neck, and Hector Jr. was still wrapped around her leg.  
  
"Kids...its ok...no need to..be so scared..."Angela walked, dragging her leg with Hector.  
  
"Scary..."  
  
"Its ok,"She tried to get him off. But he wouldn't budge at all. She walked to the Family room with Hector and Jamie still gripping onto her.  
  
"OH! MY! GOD!"Hannah screamed when she saw Angela walk in. Angela jumped. Hannah gave Destiny over to Kristy to hold, and she ran over to Angela.  
  
"ANGELA! IS THAT YOU!?"Hannah screamed.  
  
"Huh? Uhhh...y..eah....who are you?"Angelas eyes were wide, and fear stricken. The yells just made her kids hold onto her tighter.  
  
"Its me! Hannah! We were friends throughout Highschool remember?!"  
  
"Hannah Banana? HANNAH FRY?"Angela freaked.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Oh! My GOD! We haven't seen eachother since we left off to college!"Angela smiled, and Hannah gave her hug.  
  
"What a wierd coincidence...to run into eachother!"Hannah smiled.  
  
"Yeah...Ok...Hector...Jamie you can let go of me now..."Angela struggled. She pulled Jamie free and set her down in the ground, and then released Hector from her leg.  
  
"Go play with the other kids.."  
  
Hector pouted then walked off with his sister trailing behind him.  
  
"Theodore! Ariannas being really obnoxious to the neighbors outside!"Charlotte yelled.  
  
"Stop her then,"Armpit walked over to her.  
  
"I tried...but now Stephanie is copying her and they won't listen to me!"Charlotte sighed.  
  
"I'll go take care of it.."Armpit cracked his knuckles, and walked toward the door. A dogs howl was heard on the other side of the door. He opened it up to see Magnet, his wife, four kids, and 4 animals-A Beagle, a cat, a turtle, and a hamster .  
  
"Hi! Sorry were so late!"Magnet smiled and the dog barked.  
  
"Magnet? Bout time..."  
  
X-Ray rushed over to the door. He was almost out of breath. Everyone was doing something, the house was now being filled to the maximum. With 18 adults and 21 kids...this was going to be a looooong night.  
  
"Hey, Magnet...come on in,"X-Ray paused. "Most of the adults are in the family room..some are in the Den, watching the game, and some of the kids are outside, and some are in my sons room.."  
  
"Okey dokey...it took forever for us to get here..."Magnet, his wife, and kids walked in.  
  
"Yeah, we were coming all the way from Southern California.."His wife added.  
  
"Woah...long drive,"Armpit's mouth dropped. "Well, excuse me...while I go out and stop my daughters before the cops come..."Armpit walked out.  
  
"Come on into the Family Room..so ya can introduce your family,"  
  
They walked into the room, to see Kristy talking with Alice, and happily chorising conversation. Hannah was rocking baby Destiny, while excitedly talked to Angela. Charlotte was watching out the window, at all the kids playing. Danielle was almost falling asleep, her eyes having a hard time staying open, while Lindsey quietly sat off to the side, along with Grace.  
  
"Well...I can see all the guys are watching the game,"Magnet said as he looked around the quiet, conversations. A crash was heard from another room.  
  
"Uhhh...Magnet, excuse me for a sec.."X-Ray walked towards the room.  
  
"Well, hello everyone...Im Courtney.."Magnets wife took the time to introduce herself.  
  
"Yeah, and Im Jose...your husbands know me...and these are my kids Arielle, my 11 year old, Marisol, and Vanessa, at the ages of 7 and 8...and our youngest, Carl at 6 months,"Magnet motioned to the small sleeping child, in the carrier Courtney was holding.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"Kristy smiled. "You guys can make yourselves right at home..here I'll take your children to the play area,"  
  
"Thanks so much,"Courtney smiled, and walked over to a couch with Carl. The three girls followed Kristy, with the four animals.   
  
"Im gonna go in..uhhh..there,"Magnet pointed towards the room he had heard the crash. Courtney nodded. He walked to the door and creaked it open. His eyes widened to see the Den in a mess. Chairs were tipped over, cups spilled, and various other distruptions.   
  
"You guys...need to STOP FIGHTING! We are adults now! Don't you want to set a good example for our kids?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Well...he started it!"Squid pointed at Twitch.  
  
"Just quit it!"X-Ray glared. Magnet walked all the way in.  
  
"Hey, guys!"Magnet smiled, all the boys looked over at him.  
  
"Magnet...That you?"Squid asked.  
  
"Yeah...how ya guys doin'...besides fighting.."  
  
"Actually pretty good...I guess..."Zigzag wildly looked around the room.  
  
"Its been pretty stressful...just try not to add to the chaos..."X-Ray pleaded.  
  
BOOM! A really loud noise came from the front yard. The house rummbled and shook. All the D-Tent boys paused and looked at eachother.  
  
"What was that?"Magnet asked.  
  
All their eyes widened.  
  
"I think I know.."Zigzag gulped.  
  
They quickly ran out of the den, to see all their wives weren't in the house anymore. Outside all the wives stared in horror, the boys ran out. Smoke filled the air, flames were spouting from something that you couldn't tell what it was. Danny was in the middle of it all, holding a lighter in his hand, but the explosion had flew him across the yard. His clothes, his face, and everything else was black.  
  
"What the..happened?"X-Ray walked out towards the girls, D-Tent following.  
  
"Uhhh...don't come any closer.."Danielle winced.  
  
"Especially you, Brian.."Alice added.  
  
"What...why?"  
  
"You don't wanna know..."  
  
The guys pushed their way threw anyways...a car or what use to be a car stood in front of them all. Black, burning, smoke, and flames...the metal, and steel was melting from the outside. Twitchs car was ruined.  
  
"M..m..m..m..m..m-"Twitch stuttered, and his wife slapped him.  
  
"MY CAR!!!!"Twitch's eyes crossed and he fainted.  
  
Zigzag looked over at Danny, his eyes squinted into an evil glare. Danny jumped up, and his eyes widened, his dad walked toward him. Danny tried to run, his dad grabbed him by his shirt.   
  
"We need to talk..."He said in a low, evil tone as he eyed his son.   
  
"But.."  
  
"NOW!"He pulled Danny towards the house.  
  
"Yoo hoo..Twitch...wake up!"X-Ray snapped his fingers in front of his face. While the rest of the adults stood over him.   
  
"Come on..help me drag him into the house.."Alice grabbed her husbands arms. Danielle looked over to see Zigzag slam the door behind him, and her son...she walked in after him.  
  
"Ricky.."She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Danielle..stay out...this is between father and son.."He glanced down at Danny, he cringed. They walked into an empty bedroom, slamming the door in front of Danielle.  
  
"Danny...sit down.."Zigzag pointed towards the bed in the room. He obeyed.  
  
"Danny...do you know why Im always warning you about fire.."Zigzag paced back and forth.  
  
"Cause...its dangerous..."Danny guessed.  
  
"Yeah...thats only half the reason, son...theres a whole story behind it.."Zigzag sat by his son.  
  
"Ya see...when I was a teenager...I was also a bit obsessed with fire..."  
  
"You were!?"Danny's eyes widened.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah...thats how I ended up in so much trouble..."  
  
"With the law?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But ya already told me the story about Camp Gre-"  
  
"No...Danny...this is an entirely different story...the reason why I no longer like fire..."Zigzag paused. "Ya see after I was released from The Detention Center...my home life pretty much turned back to normal...then I moved away..then everything changed..."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Zigzag and his family had just recently moved, to a brand new house. Everything was new, and now he had to adapt to a brand new surrounding. Him, his parents, and younger sister eventually got use to their new life. Zigzag even made some friends at school...but the night he had left to go to his friends...was the night that changed everything.  
  
"Ma, Im going over to Jons house!"Zigzag called to the living room, where his parents, and sister were watching tv.  
  
"Ok, Ricky! Be home by 10!"She yelled back. The clock read 5:30...so he had plenty of time. Him and his friends were gonna go out for pizza...and maybe check out a few girls..then go back and hang at Jons for a while. He walked out the door, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Can you believe that happened? Why would a movie end like that!"A few hours later, a movie on the Tv, that Zigs parents were watching had just ended. Sleeping at the side of the couch was Zigs sister.  
  
"Oh...Rob..ya better get Nicole to bed..she's exhausted.."  
  
"Alright...be right back.."Rob, Zigs dad kissed his wife, and walked over to pick up his sleeping daughter. Zigzags mom picked up the remote, and began flipping through the channels. If only they knew the danger in front of their eyes...the danger that is often unseen. Behind the TV...the outlets were being used by various electronic items. The TV, VCR, DVD player, Radio and a Fan were all plugged into an outlet enhancer. Sparks began to fly from the outlets of their brand new house. A spark turned to a small fire...which spread. Zigzags mom jumped up to get out or to the nearest extinguisher. They had no extinguisher in the new house...she screamed for her husband to get out she screamed "FIRE! FIRE!" Over and over again. They didn't seem to hear, she ran towards the room. When they all ran back to exit the house the fire had grown. There was no exit, the fire grew closer.  
  
"Man! That one girl was so fine...I swear.."One of Zigs friends went on and on about a girl, as they walked into Jons house.  
  
"Hey...X-Box anyone?"Another friend asked.  
  
"Hey this is my house!"Jon exclaimed. "Ok, lets go.."He smiled and the boys ran towards his room. The phone rang, and Jons mother came into her sons room.  
  
"Ricky...the police are on the phone.."She held the phone in front of him.  
  
"What?"He grabbed the phone. "Hello?...Yes, this is him..."He paused. "Wh..what?...I'll be right there.."Zigzag hung up the phone and handed it back. He left the house quickly, without saying a word. Zigzag ran as fast as he could to his house. No...no it couldn't be true...it COULDN'T! But it was...red and blue lights flashed in front of his house, sirens blazed. Yellow, "CAUTION" tape blocked the scene of the house. He ran forward but a police man stopped him.  
  
"Hey you can't go any farther!"  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THATS MY HOUSE!"He yelled.  
  
Another cop walked up to him, "Ricky Kasch?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"We have some bad news..."  
  
"Wait...wait...wheres my parents...wheres Nicole? Where are they?"Zigzags eyes were wide looking around the whole area. The cop looked down.  
  
"Im sorry...they didn't make it out...they were killed,"  
  
Zigzag stared in denial. He began shaking his head,  
  
"No..NO! No..that couldn't of happened! I just saw them a couple hours ago...NO! They were watching tv...safe in the house...safe...safe..."Tears were blurring his vision, he continuosly blinked them away.  
  
"An outlet spark, caused the fire...it was too late until any of them could get out.."The cop handed him a old teddy bear, that wasn't burned. The only thing retrieved from the burning house. He grasped it...it had belonged to his younger sister. She had even named the bear Ricky...and it was the only thing that made it out.  
  
"Im sorry son.."The cop began to walk away.  
  
Zigzag whimpered, he knew he didn't want to cry, but tears were tugging at him. He had seen his family for the last time, Nicole was only 6...she had barely lived her life. And now they were all gone.....gone for good.  
  
~  
  
Danny was silent, he was just looking at his dad. He could tell his dad was having trouble keeping from crying. He pulled Danny into a hug.  
  
"Ya see...Danny..Fire ruined my life..."Zigzag stared down at his son. "I don't want anything to happen to you..."He paused. "I don't want anything to happen at all...to you, Mark, or your mother...I don't know what I would do.."Zigzag sighed. "Your the only family I got.."  
  
Dannys eyes filled with tears. He hugged his dad.  
  
"Sorry...daddy.."His voice muffled. Zigzag hugged him, in a tight grasp.  
  
"Its ok...its ok.."  
  
```  
  
Alice had a cold rag on Twitchs Forehead.  
  
"Hey, Rex...go check on the other kids..."Kristy looked at her husband.  
  
"Yeah..I pro'ly should.."X-Ray walked off. Twitches eyes slowly opened.  
  
"I..I had a dream....my car was blown up..."  
  
"Uhhhh..."Alice looked towards the window as the others did.  
  
"NOOO!!!! ITS TRUE!!!!!"  
  
"Shhh..shhh..calm down...you already fainted.."  
  
Twitch was shaking furiously, he saw Zigzag and Danny walk out of the bedroom.  
  
"HE DID THIS!"Twitch yelled as he pointed at Zigzag's son.  
  
"Honey...calm down.."Alice whispered.  
  
"NO! HE RUINED MY CAR!!!! HOW COULD HE?!"Twitch yelled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Man..Twitch....ya don't know how to calm down.."Squid laughed.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Come on, Twitch leave 'em alone.."Zigzag stated. "He's already be-"  
  
Loud sirens were heard in the distance, they seemed to be getting closer. The adults in the room all looked at eachother as their mouths dropped. Mark walked into the house from outside,  
  
"They're coming..."Mark whispered. 


	9. Chapter 9

Juvenile Delinquet:Im soooo thankful I had a FIVE day weekend...CAUSE I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE!!! But...Im in desperate need of ideas...writers block is not fun to have!  
  
~*Shoutouts*~  
  
IluvMWPP:Glad ya lyke my ficcy! Lol...I know it does soumd lyke a horror movie! "They are coming..."  
  
Irish Rain:Yep! Zigs kids r just lyke him! Pyro and paranoia! LOL! Poor...Twitch....his car go BOOM!  
  
GriffinFox:Im glad you think this story is addicting! I try to put just the right amount of Humor and drama in this^_^  
  
destiny_mira_prepromeno_fate_kismet:Thanks for reading it! LOL...who could be coming? You'll see....KEEP readin!  
  
Fate of Destiny:Actually I put 'food fight' into my list of ideas...so you mite just see it....hehehe  
  
da baddest chic:Yeah...i just noticed i put your names in! Cause a few posts back ya asked me too...lol! Well...I lyke yer reviews their funny! Keep r&ring!  
  
Nosilla:Bump? Bump? POKEISHTHING!??? huh?  
  
FighterAngel25:Thanks^_~ Keep readin! More humor and drama to come!  
  
~```~  
  
Sirens continued to get louder and louder till a police car was in view.  
  
"Please don't stop at our house...please don't stop at our house..."Kristy whispered over and over again. The cop car stalled in front of the house, the sirens stopped, but the lights still flashed.  
  
"They're coming for me!"Danny yelled and hid behind Zigzag.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?"Mark said in a low, easy tone.  
  
The cops got out of their cars, and began walking towards the house. The D-Tent boys backed up.  
  
"I won't let them take me again..."Barfbag's heartbeat increased.  
  
"Its ok honey..calm down.."Lindsey reasured him.  
  
"No...NO!!!"Barfbag ran out of the room.  
  
"Come back!"She ran after him.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! X-ray slowly walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"We've had several complaints of 'Disturbance of the peace'..."  
  
"Uhhhh....wasn't here.."X lied.  
  
"Oh...really?"The cop looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Then how do you explain that..."The other cop pointed towards the blown up car.  
  
"Oh, the neighbor kid did it.."X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Nah..nah X, ya got it all wrong Zigs kid did it..."Squid blurted out.  
  
X-Ray glared over at him.  
  
"I told ya who the Big mouth is!"Twitch yelled.  
  
"So...you were lyin to us?"The police eyed X-Ray.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Were searchin the house.."The cops stepped through the door. All the little kids watched them wide eyed, some of them ran to their parents.  
  
"Hey...wheres your search warrant?"Kristy asked. The others agreed, the cop quickly flashed a warrant and walked through anyways.   
  
"So were you having some sort of party..."The cop looked around the room, toys, cups, appetizers, and other various things.  
  
"Yeah...Thanksgiving Party.."Magnet commented. One cop sniffed and looked down the hall.  
  
"Do I smell beer?"  
  
"Check the bedroom..."  
  
"Actually its the den....and I wouldn't go in there if I was you..."Squid warned. The other guys agreed. The cop turned the door knob and animals ran out with the sound of a loud bark.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!"Vanessa screamed, and her and Marisol ran over to their animals.  
  
"What the heck?"A cop stared wide eyed at the animals and looked over into the room. Mess, anything but order stood in the den. Besides the furnite upturned and the beer all over the floor, Little Kyle was sitting on the floor watching Tv, a bottle in his hands.  
  
"What you drinking son?"The cop walked by Kyle.  
  
"Oh...ummm...ummm, Roo...Riii...Riot Beer!"  
  
"Riot Beer?"The cop turned around to glance at the adults standing at the door.  
  
"Let me see that.."The other cop grabbed the bottle out of his hands.  
  
"HEY!"Kyle glared.  
  
"Its Root beer..."The cop said after sniffing it.  
  
"You need to keep track of all these kids!"  
  
"Theres 20 kids!"Hannah protested.  
  
"21..."Angela whispered.  
  
"21 kids! Do you expect us to keep track of every single one?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
All of a sudden the smoke alarm went off in the kitchen. The adults glanced at eachother.  
  
"THE TURKEY!!!"  
  
Kristy ran down the hall first, she ran into the kitchen and stopped in horror. 3 year old Christina and 2 year old Jamie had their fingers in the mashed potatoes as they painted prettyful pictures on the table top, Dennis had all the cranberrys on the floor and he was jumping up and down in it, The garbage was tipped over and the dog was sniffing through it.   
  
"Whats going on in this house?!"The cop paused and took out the citation book.  
  
"I wish I knew.."X-Ray mummbled. Kristy ran over to the oven and opened it, smoke filled the room, and the turkey was black...burnt to the crisp.  
  
"Your all being fined.."The cop announced.  
  
"What for!?"Squid yelled.  
  
"Maybe because of your BIG mouth!"Twitch glared.  
  
"Shut up, Twitchy boy.."  
  
Armpit grabbed the backs of their shirts and pulled them apart.  
  
"Thats ENOUGH!"  
  
They became quiet.  
  
"Your being fined for, disturbance of the peace, unattending children, fire hazzard, and unfit living condition.."The cop ripped the paper out and stuck it on X-Rays forehead.  
  
"Have a nice day, sir..."The cops left.  
  
"Look daddy Im making Jam!"Dennis giggled as he stomped his feet more into the cranberrys.  
  
"Dennis...this is not the time..."X-Ray took the ticket off his forehead and glared at the fine.  
  
"How bad is it?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Pretty bad..."  
  
Caveman looked over X-Rays shoulder,  
  
"$5,000????!!!!"  
  
"This Thanksgivings ruined..."Kristy set the burnt turkey down, she sniffed, holding back tears.  
  
"Has anyone seen Skyler?"Hannah asked.  
  
"Actually a lot of the kids are missing.."Charlotte added.  
  
Hannah walked forward into the kitchen. The cabinet doors flew open and Skyler jumped out onto her moms head.  
  
"RAHHHH!!!"  
  
  
  
Hannah screamed and pulled her daughter off of her into her arms.  
  
"Well, I...found Skyler,"  
  
"No turkey...means no dinner...which means no thanksgiving.."Kristy moaped. Sara, Stanleys daughter walked out of nowhere.  
  
"Well...we could always go out to eat.."She pointed out.  
  
"Thats a good idea,"Courtney agreed.  
  
"Yeah, lets do it.."Zero smiled.  
  
"Ok! Round the kids up! Lets go! Were doin a head count now!"Armpit yelled. Everyone rushed around collecting their kids, and getting it settled.  
  
"...17, 18, 19, 20...ok thats it.."Twitch counted the kids off.  
  
"Theres 21 kids!"Alice pointed out.  
  
"Then who's missing?"Grace asked.  
  
"Wait...Hector Jr. isn't here.."Angela looked to only see Jamie.  
  
"I thought he was with you..."Zero glanced at his wife. She shook her head.  
  
"I'll find him..."Zero walked out. A couple minutes later he walked back in dragging his son behind him. "There...21,"  
  
"Ok, now lets get the little kids cleaned up...and head out.."Kristy ordered.  
  
```  
  
"Wait! I don't have a car! Remember?!"Twitch yelled. It had been a half an hour and they were all outside loading their vehicles.  
  
"Oh...yeah...we forgot about you..."Zigzag commented.  
  
"Guess you'll hafta walk.."Squid laughed.  
  
"Its all his fault.."Twitch glared at Danny.  
  
"OK! Thats enough...you can ride in our van.."Stanley mentioned.  
  
"Cool...can I drive?"Twitch asked.  
  
"NO!"Everyone shouted at the same time.  
  
They got into the cars, Stanleys van now holding three families instead of just two. They got into their cars, and drove off to The Old Country Buffet....whats to come?...You will hafta find out....  
  
```  
  
IDEAS!!!! NEEEDDDDDD IDEAS!!!! It will come to past...*lightning strikes*   
  
Lol sry about that....gots ideas? comments? just be nice and leave me a review?  
  
OK! Im leavin now  
  
~Juvy* D. 


	10. Chapter 10

Juvenile Delinquet:HAHAHA!!! I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry...Im kinda goin phsyco right now...I HAD A DANCING PERFORMANCE LAST NIGHT!!!! YAY! GO ME! Im a Hiphop dancer...lol...ANYWAYS! I slept over at my friends house the other night and we watched Holes, and then talked about this story and got a bunch of IDEAS!!!  
  
~`~  
  
"Thanks for your service!"A man with five very, noisy children walked out of Old Country Buffet.  
  
"Have a great night..."The Old Country Buffet, woman who ran the cash register smiled. As soon as they got out the door, the woman sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"I hate this job...its always so busy around the Holiday..."  
  
X-Ray walked through the door, with his wife, and son...to the woman thats all she thought were coming.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Old Country Buffet..how many will I be seating?"She put on her fake, employee smile once again.  
  
"Uhhh...hold on...HEY GUYS! GET IN HERE!"X-Ray yelled.  
  
The womans eyes widened to see 8 other families walk through the door, as soon as all of them made there way through, the noise increased.  
  
"Ok...well we have 21 kids...ummm...how many adults do we got?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"GOTTA COUNT!"Armpit yelled. And everyone began counting.  
  
"15, 16, 17!"Zigzag said loudly.  
  
"No! Theres 18!"Danielle exclaimed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, ya forgot to count yourself.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So thats 21 plus 18...how much is that?"Barfbag asked.  
  
"39!"Zero yelled from the back of their crowd.  
  
"Oh...39,"X-Ray smiled.  
  
"Uhh..uhhh...hang on one second..."The woman quickly walked off to the managers office. She had turned into a nervous wreck, cold sweat dripped down her forehead.  
  
"Mr.Lakewood! Mr.Lakewood!"She opened the door and walked in.  
  
"What? What? What is it Natalie?"  
  
"I have a problem..."  
  
"What? With the customers?"  
  
"Yeah.."The woman nodded.  
  
"What? Whats wrong? Big Family?"The manager, Mr.Lakewood questioned.  
  
"I guess you could say that..."Natali answered.  
  
"Well...then, get them situated.."  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Why not?"Mr.Lakewood stared at her through his old glasses.  
  
"Just.."Natali looked back towards the door and then at the Manager.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theres too many.."  
  
"Come on...can't be that bad...How many are there?"  
  
"...39.."Natali whispered.  
  
"What?"Mr.Lakewood had trouble hearing what she had said.  
  
"39!!!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Exactly...theres not enough tables to seat them...and we were running a special today.."  
  
"Whats the special?"  
  
"For the all you can eat buffet...kids under 12..get in for free.."Natali paused. "There is 21 kids...the majority of them are under 12.."  
  
"Ok...this is the plan.."Mr.Lakewood stood up. "Get some of the other families already eating to move down some tables...push a few tables together..and tada! That solves the seating problem..and for the Thanksgiving Special..change it to kids 5 and under...there...now get Greg to get the seating arragement done..and you deal with the customers. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, thankyou Mr.Lakewood.."Natali smiled.  
  
"Anytime.."  
  
Natali walked out of the office and back towards the families.  
  
"Greg...go talk to Mr.Lakewood...he wants you to do some seating changes...I gotta go deal with some other things.."  
  
"Im on it.."Greg walked towards the Manager.   
  
"Hello.."Natali put her employee smile on once again.  
  
"Your seating arragements are being taken care of...and must I remind you for the all you can eat buffet, kids under 5 get in for free.."  
  
"But that sign says 12 and under.."Magnet pointed out.  
  
"Oh...uhhh..that was only for...uhhh...that special ended at 5:30 and it is clearly 5:35...Im sorry.."  
  
"What? That ain't fair.."X-Ray glared.  
  
"Yeah...your sign says it lasts all day.."Kristy added.  
  
"YEAH! WELL THE MANAGER CHANGED IT!"Natali had a streak of evil in her eyes. "Just please tell me how many children over 5 you have,"Natali gazed.  
  
"12.."X-Ray answered not taking his glare off of the lady.  
  
"Uhhh...here comes Greg now with your seating arragements..."Natali paused and clicked some cash register buttons. "Pay up..that'll be $150"  
  
X-ray as well as the others pulled out some money to pay for their meals. They paid, and was led to their seats.  
  
"Ok..ok...children..sit down.."Courtney smiled, as she bounced Carl up and down.  
  
"Mommy...we can eat as much as we want?"Marisol tugged on Courtneys shirt.  
  
"Yes..yes, just go sit down by your sisters..."Courtney answered and pointed at Arielle and Vanessa.  
  
"Miss Suzy had a tugboat! Her tugboat had a bell! Miss Suzy went to heaven! Her Tugboat went to Hell-o Operator! Please give me number 9! And if you discone-"Skyler was cut off from the push of her brother from behind.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Hehehe.."Kyle smirked, and Skyler tried to push him back.  
  
"Sky...Kyle...Quit it!"Hannah glared at them.  
  
"NO!"Skyler screeched.  
  
"Alan...hold Destiny.."Hannah put her young daughter in Squids arms and began running after Skyler.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"Hannah yelled with clenched teeth, Skyler giggled as she ran around in a bunch of different circles.  
  
"Man...some people need to gain control of their kids..."Twitch laughed while shaking his head.  
  
"I heard that..."Squid glared. "Well...doesn't look like yer kid is doing very good either..."Squid pointed at Bethany. She was overly hyper, bouncing up and down in her seat.  
  
"Whatever, man,"Twitch turned around and sat down.  
  
"Arianna! Come here and have Christina sit by you!"Charlotte yelled as she pulled her three year old up. Christina continued to colapse to the ground, in an upsetting cry.  
  
"Christina...your a big girl! Get to your feet.."  
  
"No...she's a baby.."Gary laughed.  
  
"Gary...not helping...Go sit down.."Charlotte glared. "Theodore...little help...Christina won't listen..Arianna and Stephanie are doing who knows what, Gary keeps getting out of his seat, and I think Kevin just spit up in his carrier..."  
  
"Christina!"Armpit yelled. Her pretty brown eyes widened, and she quickly stood up, her black braids flying behind her.  
  
"Listen to your mother...or else.."Armpit picked up his daughter playfully, she screamed in a nervous laugh as he carried her to the other kids.   
  
"Hector...Jamie....HECTOR JR. YOU APPOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!"Angela yelled. And Zero walked over.  
  
"I didn't do anything!"Hector Jr. yelled back.   
  
"Yes you did!"Jamie screamed.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yuh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"KIDS! COOL IT!"Zero yelled, as he yanked his children apart.  
  
"Let me at her! Let me at her!"Hector Jr. struggled.  
  
"Were gonna have a nice, Thanksgiving Dinner...stop fighting.."Zero grabbed his kids arms and pulled them to the table, where X-Ray, Zigzag, Stanley and Barfbag were getting their kids comfortable. Finally all 21 kids were sitting in a chair, some of them might've been tied down...but that was for a very good reason.  
  
"I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD! I WANT FOOD!"Some of the kids began chanting while hitting there silverware against the table.   
  
"QUIET!"Armpit yelled, and the kids stopped, then kiddish conversations began.  
  
"Thank God..."Grace sighed.  
  
"Can we go get food yet? I mean this is an all you can eat buffet..."Lindsey pointed out.  
  
"The one lady over there, said that there's gonna be some fresh food coming out in 10 minutes...I think it'd be best to wait.."X-Ray suggested.  
  
"I agree.."Kristy leaned on her husband.  
  
"Well...then this can give us some time to talk...and get past our differences..."Danielle suggested, and glanced at some of the boys.  
  
"Yeah, I think thats a good idea..."Stanley nodded.  
  
"Sure...Stanley, your full of good ideas.."Zero laughed.  
  
"What?"Stanley looked over at his friend.  
  
"Go ahead Stanley, tell 'em all about your great ideas for your job...Wait..do they even know your job?"Zero questioned.  
  
"Oh, yeah Stanley what do ya do?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"Im an...Inventor...took on the family buisness.."  
  
"Invented anything?"Squid asked.  
  
"Not exactly.."  
  
"What are you working on?"Twitch asked.  
  
"Nothing at this point..."  
  
"I know what you should invet!"Squid yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A cure for TWITCHING!"Squid laughed as he stared at Twitch.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well maybe he should...BUT IT'D BE PRETTY IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE A CURE FOR YOUR BIG MOUTH! OH...WAIT...AIN'T THAT WHAT DUCT TAPES FOR?!"Twitch yelled as he stood to his feet.  
  
"YEAH! WELL, YA WANNA KNOW WHAT!"Squid stood to his feet.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"YOU SUCK!"  
  
"SQUID! TWITCH! SIT DOWN!"  
  
They hesitated at first, then slowly took their seats eyeing eachother from across the table.   
  
"Anyways...how bout we have a conversation without fighting..."X-Ray glanced at Squid and Twitch. "I mean, we haven't seen eachother in 20 years, we gotta have something to talk about..."  
  
"Well...I gotta pet store,"Magnet smiled.  
  
"Never woulda guessed.."Squid said in sarcastic amazement.  
  
"Same ol' Magnet,"Armpit laughed.  
  
"Can't help it..I love being around animals.."  
  
"Yeah...so does Vanessa.."Courtney laughed. "Always bringing in animals off the street..."  
  
"Really?"Barfbag asked.  
  
"Yep..no matter what...she can't walk by a sick puppy without helping it.."Courtney glanced over at 7 year old Vanessa talking with the other kids.  
  
"Well...isn't that just adorable..."Charlotte smiled.  
  
"Hey, Court...how bout you tell them what you are,"Magnet suggested.  
  
"Oh, Im a Interior Designer.."  
  
"Thats so cool! Ya think you could come over to my house some time...I need a room makeover.."Hannah smiled, and then laughed.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe some time.."  
  
About a minute later, the adults were actually having an ok time, while the kids all were having their own convos as well...  
  
"MY DADDYS BETTER THEN YOURS!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"YEAH! WELL WHO SAID?!"Bethany yelled.  
  
"I DID!"Skyler pepped up.  
  
"Yeah...well what makes your daddys better then mine?"Hector Jr. jumped in.  
  
"Well...my daddy...is...uhhh..ummm..."Kyle looked around the room.  
  
"Exactly my point...that makes my daddy better.."Bethany smiled.  
  
"Yeah? Well...my daddy can beat up your daddy anyday..."Kyle blurted out.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"My dad can take out both your dads in one hit!"Danny butted in.  
  
"What? Danny your dad?"Hector Jr. laughed. "My daddy...can totally take yours out...hasn't your dad ever told you that story.."  
  
"What story?"Danny scratched his head.  
  
"When...Sara's daddy was getting the crap kicked outta him by your daddy, and..and my daddy came and almost killed yours.."Hector Jr. explained.  
  
"I don't remember that story..."Danny shook his head.  
  
"Sure...ya gotta! My daddy choked your daddy like this.."Hector Jr. began to choke Danny. The other kids began laughing, until Zero popped up behind the kids.   
  
"Hector!"Zero yelled. "No..."He yanked Hector Jr. away from Danny.  
  
"Sorry daddy.."  
  
Zero glared then walked back to the adult table.  
  
"Well...our daddy is better.."Jamie smiled.  
  
"Nuh uh!"Skyler glared.  
  
"Yes! Me and Hector win! Our daddy is better!"Jamie yelled.  
  
"NO OURS!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Nuh uh! Race cars are better then big mouths!"Bethany yelled.  
  
"Sure...thats what you think!"Kyle glared.  
  
"Uhhh...ANIMALS!!!"Vanessa giggled.  
  
```  
  
"Danielle...its amazing how many cases you've won in court...man if I ever needed a Laywer I'd know who to call.."Angela commented.  
  
"Yeah...well I haven't won THAT much...plus sometimes I'd need to cancel some, to be home with the kids...ya know when Ricky was off Fighting Fires..."  
  
"Fire fighter huh?"Squid laughed. "Thats different..."  
  
"Yeah...well...uhh"Zigzag looked around wildly.  
  
"He has his reasons.."Danielle added.  
  
"Well...at least its better than a MARINE BIOLOGIST!"Twitch pointed out.  
  
"Twitch...shut up.."X-Ray said. "Quit bumping your gums.."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Ya don't need to be telling me that...tell the Big mouth across from me...he needs it.."Twitch laughed.  
  
"I ain't a Big mouth!"Squid yelled.  
  
"Well...actually.."Armpit glanced at Squid.  
  
"Twitch is right.."Magnet agreed.  
  
"What?! Name one time! ONE TIME! I was a big mouth..."  
  
"Fine....remember that time, ya got Mr.Sir mad..."Magnet began.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Woah...what happened to yer face!?"  
  
Mr.Sir paused and reached forward, grabbing hold of Squid, and pulling him over the table.  
  
"YA SEE SUMTHIN WRONG WITH MY FACE?!....HUH?!"Mr.Sir eyed Squid.  
  
"No...no Mr.Sir.."  
  
"Ya got that right..."Mr.Sir pushed Squid, and he fell back into some garbage cans.  
  
~  
  
"OK! That was one thing..."Squid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh...come on Alan...admit it, your a big mouth..."Hannah stared at her husband.  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
The rest of D-Tent and their wives began laughing as they went through other old Camp Green Lake memories. Arielle got up from the kids table and walked over to the adults. Her head down as she walked.  
  
"Dad.."She tapped Magnet on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh...Arielle...whats wrong?"  
  
"I wanna sit with you...I don't like the kids table.."Arielle pouted.  
  
"Ok..uhh..here sit on my lap,"Magnet held open his arms, and let his 11 year old fall into his arms. Arielle smiled, and sat on her dads lap. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, as he rocked her gently, back and forth.   
  
There was something different about Arielle...something different between all 4 of Magnets kids. Arielle, Marisol, Vanessa, and Carl...the four children of the Castros...but Arielle was different. Arielle looked different from the rest of them, she had her fathers eyes, and smile. She was his little angel. So? Sounds like a typical lil daddys girl...but the difference between Arielle and her siblings is...she had a different mother. Courtney wasn't Arielles birth mother, Arielle was alive before Magnet even met Courtney. But there was a story behind it all...a story behind Arielle and her mother.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Its a girl! Its a girl!"  
  
Magnet heard the nurse run from the hospitol room his Girlfriend was in.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, come see...come see.."The nurse led him back into the room. A little baby, wrapped in a loose fleece blanket was being held by Magnets Girlfriend, Victoria.   
  
"Wanna hold her?"Victoria asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah.."Magnet quickly held out his arms. The little baby made tiny noises as he sat down with her. She was so beautiful...a healthy little baby girl. But...problem was Magnet wasn't married, he had just turned 24...he had started dating Victoria when they were 18. He always heard rumors of her cheating on him, and the phrase "icky vicky" over and over again. But Magnet had trust in her, he loved her, but Victoria had trouble saying the same.  
  
"So...what are we gonna name her?"Magnet looked up.  
  
"What? huh?...oh.."Victoria shrugged. "I don care.."  
  
Magnet looked back down at his daughter, He always liked the name 'Arielle'...it was just a pretty name. A name that went good with the baby in his arms.  
  
"Arielle.."He whispered as he pulled the baby closer.  
  
"Fine...whatever.."Victoria layed back and closed her eyes.  
  
A few days later the baby, and her mother were released from the hospitol. Victoria moved in with Magnet, and he thought things would go back to normal. But the many rumors were true...she truely was 'IcKy'...she began by taking his money little by little...then leaving the house once and a while...then one day she never came back...she ran away with somebody, and Magnet was left alone...left alone to raise his daughter. He remembered the nights he'd wake himself up, thinking that Arielle wasn't really his...or she'd be gone in the morning. He was connected to her. He eventually drove himself to getting a DNA test...and the results were positive...but that still didn't take away how miserable he was.   
  
Magnet Had No money, no job, no true friends, no girlfriend, his home life was a wreck, and Arielle needed all the attention she could get. Then.... two years later, everything changed. Magnet was shopping at Walmart with Arielle when he bumped into someone. Courtney, who totally turned his life around.   
  
~  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:*running in circles screaming* IDEASSSSS!!! I NEED IDEAS! I NEEDS HELP! REVIEWWWWW!!!!  
  
ByEs  
  
~Juvy D* 


	11. Chapter 11

Juvenile Delinquet:Hey all! Juvy D. Back in action with another chapter! Honestly...from an authors POV...I thought I sucked on the chapter before this one...but I guess all authors have there best and worst at stories....uhhh...well I really hope this chapter makes up for it! At my job...I was bored outta my mind, so while I was working I zoned out and came up with a few ideas for this chappy...hope you like^_^  
  
~``  
  
"Do you have...any 7's?"Raven studied her hand of cards. A silent pause filled the kids table. Everyone awaiting the answer.  
  
"Go...fish.."Marisol answered slowly.  
  
"NO! I already have 15 cards!"Raven complained.  
  
"So...who's next...hmmm...Sara, have any 2's?"Marisol asked.  
  
"Yep...here.."Sara handed one over.  
  
"Thanks...any 9's?"  
  
"Uhhh...nope.."Sara shook her head. Marisol shrugged and went fishing. Sara looked through the other kids playing. Her eyes stopped on Danny...for some odd reason she thought he was kinda cute.  
  
"Danny...got any 3's?"  
  
"Umm...uhhh...no, go fishing!"Danny answered. Sara giggled and went fishing. Soon the kids game ended and Marisol ended up winning anyways. The prize...first in line for food...well for the kids anyways.  
  
"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! Ya take one down...pass it around! 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"Skyler and Jamie sang as they bounced in the seats they were tied to.  
  
"Skyler...shut up before I punch your..."Kyle began mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Can't lil sisters be so annoying?"Hector Jr. asked.  
  
"Tell me about it...I hate Skyler.."Kyle glared.  
  
"And you always will,"Skyler smiled obnoxiously.  
  
"Big mouth!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Retard!"Skyler yelled back.  
  
"Thumb sucker!"  
  
"Nose picker!"  
  
Skyler and Kyle screamed at eachother until, Squid had to pull them apart and set them at different parts of the table.  
  
"Jamie..."Hector Jr. walked by his younger sister.  
  
"You will die in 7 days.."Hector whispered in her ear.  
  
"MOMMY!!!"Jamie screamed.  
  
"Hector get away from your sister!"  
  
"Beware.."Hector Jr. Laughed and walked to a different seat.  
  
"So...Charlotte, have you been on any interesting investigations?"Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah...cause I would think a Forensic Scientist would be a pretty uhhh...interesting job.."Lindsey added.  
  
"Well...I guess its ok sometimes...It can be kind of creepy sometimes, but it makes a living."Charlotte smiled.  
  
"Thats cool...all I pretty much am is a mom...except on the weekends...I sing part time,"Hannah commented.  
  
"Daddy..how do you spell 'kissing'?"Sara tugged on her dad, Stanley turned around.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Umm...no special reason..."Sara smirked.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."  
  
"Thank ya daddy.."Sara ran back to the kids table.  
  
"So Stanley....Sara your only kid?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
Some of the other boys began laughing, almost hystericly.  
  
"What?"Stanley asked.  
  
"I have just noticed...Mr.Sir was right.."Magnet laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?"Stanley was full of confusement now.  
  
"There ain't gonna be no Stanley Yelnats the Fifth!"Squid mocked Mr.Sir.  
  
"Wait...when did he say that?"Stanley questioned.  
  
"Stanley...don't you remember when you stole the water truck? Thats when he said it!"Twitch pointed out.  
  
"Oh...yeah.."  
  
The boys who found this funny continued to laugh.  
  
"Guys...ya know...it ain't that funny.."X-Ray pointed out.  
  
"True...but still..."Zigzag laughed.  
  
"There ain't no Stanley the fifth..."Squid said again.  
  
"So..."X-Ray shook his head.  
  
"Awww...X...you no fun,"Twitch replied. Zigzag nodded agreeingly.  
  
"Wait...where was I?"Zero asked.  
  
"Gone..remember..."  
  
"Oh yeah.."  
  
"D-I-G..BAM!"Zigzag added. Zero laughed,  
  
"He deserved that.."  
  
"Yeah...he did.."Stanley nodded.   
  
As the other boys and wives continued their conversation, Twitch had a sharp pain up his spine. The pain made him cringe, and he got his wifes attention. She nodded and lured Bethany over.  
  
"Bethy..I need you to get Daddys medicine...remember out of my purse under the table, over there.."Alice whispered. Bethany nodded and came back a minute later. The others were so caught up in talking they didn't even notice Twitch, his painful moaning, and the fact of him not being able to move a muscle. Alice helped him, and gave him his medicine, and let Bethany go back to her seat. Twitch wasn't always like that, he use to not need to take medicine...He use to...Until one day, a long time ago...before Bethany was even born...a day that changed everything.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Alice and Twitch were newly weds, they had just gotten married a month ago. Their honey moon had ended and they were back home in Texas. Alice and Twitch met thanks to Alice's sister Alexis who had set her sis up on a blind date with him after meeting Twitch at the Movie theater, they were 16 when they first met. It was the greatest thing she coulda done, first it started out as a great date! Then another, then another, then another...then..well you get the idea! Before ya knew it, they were married, at age 19, right after High school. Alice knew Twitch loved racing...so this particular day she promised to go with him, to watch a little race him and his friends were doing. It was just for fun, and she was there to root for him.  
  
"I'll be cheering for you.."Alice smiled.  
  
"And I'll be thinking about you,"Twitch smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and watched him as he walked to the car he was using. She walked back towards the other people who were watching. The cars revved up, and Alice began clapping. The cars sped off.  
  
"GO BRIAN!"She screamed through the other cheerers. The cars racing around the small, practice track they were racing on. This wasn't the first race she'd been to...she'd been to a few and all she knew was that Twitch was one of the fastest around. She screamed everytime he'd pass by, being as supportive as she could.   
  
The race was going well, the cars were all at top speed now trying to get in front of one another. Only one more lap to go, and that was the worst time for something to go wrong...The car in front of Twitch began slowing down for some odd reason, Twitch didn't have enough time to slow down...so he swerved out of the way. It would of all went well...if there wasn't someone he swerved in front of and behind. Twitch slammed his breaks but crashed into another car that he had swerved behind, causing the car behind him to crash into his. The cars schreeched, flipped, and stopped in a huge, flamed, metal mess. Alice gasped, the whole prediciment flashed before her eyes before she actually noticed what exactly was going on...  
  
"B..BRIAN!"She screamed and ran towards the cars, but somebody held her back.  
  
"LET ME GO! MY HUSBAND IS IN THERE!"She screamed.  
  
"Lady...were calling for help right now...you don't wanna get close to a car like that...no one does..."  
  
```  
  
'Beep...beep...beep..'The machine rotated the noise over and over again. 19 year old Brian, lay unconscious in a hospital bed. Bandages wrapped around his head, legs, arms...cuts bleed from gashes the broken glass had made. The only proof of him still alive was the gentle beeping machine. Oxygen was given to him through tubes the doctor had set up, 'Critical Condition' was what they had said. Silent tears rolled down Alices cheeks, as she continuosly pulled her dark curly hair away from her face. A coma? It wasn't fair! Comas are horrible..and Brian just had to be a victim of it...didn't he? Hours passed...and he never woke up...then it turned to days, then weeks...living off a machine was all that was happening. Alice came and visited him everyday, sometimes with Brians parents...but they began to lose all hope for their son...everybody did...except Alice. She'd stay there until visiting hours ended, stroking his head, or hand gently speaking to the lifeless body before her. Sometimes she'd even lay her head beside him just to hear his breathing...to know he was really alive. But he didn't wake up...he didn't. Tears kept her awake at night, she wished for him to wake up...to see his soft brown eyes again, to hear his sweet voice again, for just one more kiss...one more.  
  
"Brian...baby..Im here, Im here...no matter what...no matter.."Alice squeezed his hand, as she looked at his silent sleeping body. He had been in his coma for over 5 months now...no movement, just a dark, unlively sleep. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I love you.."She whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek. It just wasn't fair...IT WASN'T! An innocent race turned into this? He was only 19...only 19! It was the wost thing that could of happened...and Alice felt helpless...like she couldn't do anything except sit there and watch him die...  
  
"Alice...the Doctor said only a miracle could save him..."Twitchs mother put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "And thats all we need..."  
  
"I know.."Alice glanced at her Husband, the beeping of the machine continued. She looked down and sobbed, her eyes tightly shut, as she squeezed his hand. Why did this have to happen to him? Why?? She still had her hand squeezing his..when...for once she felt a squeeze back. She looked up...and his eyes opened a little, his brown eyes met her blue eyes...and tears of happiness filled them. It was a miracle.   
  
After months and months more of physical therapy, and help...he was finally ready to leave the hospitol. Although the pain physically had disapeared, the pain on the inside didn't...he had been traumatized for life. Waking up in the middle of the night remembering the very crash that almost ended his life. And the pain that shot up his back every once in a while made him have to take medicine. People thought he'd never go back to racing...but they were wrong. Something different about Twitch, something that other people wouldn't of done. He faced his fear.  
  
~  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Well...I woulda made it longer...Buuutttt....Im tired of writing...reply...and pursuad me to write more...*walks away* 


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Also sorry its after Thanksgiving! This story has a few more chapters to go! So keep up the reviewing!  
  
~`~  
  
"Fresh food has now been prepaired,"The intercom loudly stated.  
  
X-Ray quickly stood to his feet, "To make this go as easy as possible...there should be some sort of orderly line.."  
  
"Ya mean like the waterline!?"Zero stood to his feet.  
  
"I guess you could say that.."  
  
"Man, I hated that line!"Magnet shouted as he stood up as well.  
  
"So...who cares what you think.."Squid snickered.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Well, Maybe I will.."Magnet glared.  
  
"Bring it on!"Squid yelled and rose to his feet.  
  
"I like that movie.."Zigzag began. "Its always been a secret passion of mine to-"Zigzag was unable to finish his sentence because of his wifes hand over his mouth.  
  
"No honey...not in public..."Danielle added.  
  
"Well I don't care about no stinkin line...Im hungry!"Armpit yelled.  
  
"Well it really shouldn't bother you...You'd be second in line ANYWAYS!"Zero yelled.  
  
"Well ya know what?!"Armpit yelled.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Im hungry!"  
  
"Aren't you always?"Squid asked.  
  
Out of all the boys fighting and comotion they didn't notice that their wives and children had already gone to get their food and some of them were coming back.  
  
"Boys...gonna get food?"Kristy asked as she set her plate down. All the boys stared until they just decided to forget about a line.  
  
"Oh, and the children are still getting food..go make sure they don't get into any trouble.."Grace added.   
  
"You cut!"Kyle screamed.  
  
"No I didn't! I was here first!"Vanessa yelled back.  
  
"Liar!"Kyle yelled and pushed Vanessa out of the line.  
  
"Get to your own place in line!"Kyle glared.  
  
"Ha, who's that remind ya of?"Zigzag glanced at the others.  
  
"Lets just get our food.."X-Ray sighed and walked ahead.  
  
Pretty soon everyone was back at their table with plates full of food. Thats when...Zero noticed his wife hadn't gotten any food.  
  
"Gonna get something to eat?"He sat down and asked.  
  
"No, I..Im not hungry.."  
  
"You've not been hungry lately.."Zero paused. "I mean ya haven't been eating anything, but ya sure have been gaining something!"  
  
Everyones silverware dropped and clattered. Everyone stared at Zero.  
  
"What? Its the truth,"  
  
"Man..Zero thats cold,"  
  
"I can't believe you said that!"Angela glared.  
  
"It was a joke,"  
  
"Some joke.."Angela stood to her feet and ran towards the restroom. Hannah stood up and ran after her. As soon as they left conversation broke out again.  
  
"Wait..wait Angela.."She stopped her as soon as they got into the Bathroom.  
  
"What?"Angela asked.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Do I look like Im ok?"Angela glared.  
  
"Ok..ok, so has this been happening often?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"Angela asked.  
  
"Ummm...have you had a loss for apetite..regularly?"  
  
"Sometimes...why?"  
  
"Uhhh...how could I put this..."Hannah paused. "When was the last time you had a baby?"  
  
"What!? Like two years ago.."  
  
"Do you remember how you felt before she was born?"  
  
Angela's eyes then widened and she understood what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh no...OH NO! You don't mean..."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"Angela jumped up and down.  
  
"Hey, hey you don't even know for sure yet....Here, take this.."Hannah shoved a pregnancy test in her hand.  
  
"Where'd this come from?"  
  
"I had a spare in my purse.."  
  
"Uhhh...Im not even gonna ask.."Angela took it.  
  
"Ok...I'll leave ya alone now.."Hannah walked out of the restroom.  
  
"Is she ok?"Zero asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah, now ya care.."Hannah rolled her eyes and sat back down by Squid.  
  
"I don't trust the food..."Mark stared at his plate.  
  
"Why not?"Christina asked as she popped a spoonful of hers into her mouth.  
  
"It could be poisoned...ya never know what other people put into your food..."Mark continued to stare at his plate.  
  
"Here we go again.."Danny sighed.  
  
"I can't trust anybody...there everywhere...always watching..always.."Marks eyes grew wide.  
  
"He thinks that cameras are everywhere...even in his bedroom.."Danny pointed out.  
  
"Now thats sad.."Sara shook her head.  
  
"Boy needs some therapy huh?"Arianna mentioned.  
  
"The whole family does..."Hector Jr. Laughed.  
  
"Hey! Danny doesn't!"Sara yelled and then blushed.  
  
"Yes he does! He blew up my dads car!"Bethany yelled.  
  
"Yeah..so? Beth your dad twitches!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"SO! At least he doesn't have a big mouth like your dad!"Bethany yelled.  
  
"Ok..ok guys I think it'd be apropriate to stop fighting,"Sara whispered.  
  
"Why? So you and Danny could be alone? So you could kiss maybe?"Kyle glared, and Skyler began giggling.  
  
"Danny and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"Skyler bounced up and down.   
  
"I don't like him!"Sara lied.  
  
"Sure...sure...we all know,"Vanessa nodded.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR!"Sara stood up and ran to her dad crying.  
  
A couple minutes later Angela came out of the bathroom a solid look on her face. She quietly sat down by her husband.  
  
"Hey, Angie.."  
  
"Hello...Hector.."  
  
"Look Im sorry, I didn't mean it,"Zero smiled.  
  
"I know.."She looked down.  
  
"So as I was saying...it was going fast and this dude.."Barfbag once again began his conversation that had cut off once Angela came back. Hannah casted Angela a questioning look, Angela didn't respond. All she did was take small nibles of the plate in front of her.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember his face! It was hilarious!"Squid laughed.  
  
"Well, ya remember that comercial when that guy ran through the whole stadium only to find the game was next week!?"Zigzag asked.  
  
"Oh, I saw that one!"Zero nodded.  
  
"Im pregnant.."Angela whispered.  
  
"Thats nice..and then.."Zero paused and looked at his wife. "What?!"  
  
Tears were running down her face, Hannah dropped her fork and watched with determination.  
  
"Im pregnant.."Angela said again, and felt the warm arms of her husband around her.   
  
"Isn't that good news?"Kristy asked.  
  
"Your saying a baby like its a bad thing..shouldn't we celebrate?"Lindsey asked, and Angela stayed silent.  
  
"Come here, dear.."Zero stood up and held out his hand, she grabbed onto it and they walked toward the entry way. Somewhere where they could talk privately.  
  
"Come on..Angie, its ok...don't cry,"Zero brushed his wifes tears away.  
  
"Hector...I can't help it.."Angela gasped.  
  
"We are not ready for another one..."  
  
"Don't worry we'll get through this..its ok,"  
  
"No, Hector you don't understand...were already behind on our bills...baby means more Hospitol bills, food, diapers, clothes...things that cost money...something we don't have.."Angela put her head on Zero's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh...shhh its ok...its ok,"He patted her head lightly and rocked her back and forth  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Zero use to have money, he had it after they found the treasure...then used some of it to find his mother. After they were together they moved into a house together and he grew up the rest of his life. But money isn't everything and it doesn't last forever. Pretty soon his mother was in debt and they had to move to a smaller house. He remembered being tight with his money and only buying what was most important. He had to learn to save up his own money through Highschool so he could go to college. It was tough but he did it! He went to college to be a Math teacher, to teach 8th grade math. And in college he met a bright, quiet girl named Angela who was getting extra schooling in, just to be ready for educational purposes. She was working to become a profesional Hip-hop dancer...doesn't sound too hard? A lot harder than ya think...  
  
A year after they met, they got married, and a few months into their marriage Angela became pregnant with Hector Jr. They were not ready for a baby, they were at a weak point in their career. Zero was hardly making anything, and Angela wasn't bringing anything in yet except what she made at her part time job as a waitress. Then Hector Jr. was born and everything went wrong.  
  
"Here hold him...I gotta get the TV dinners out of the oven before they burn!"Angela ran out of the small, plain bedroom. Zero lighly bounced his son. The beeper on the oven rang, and the microwave that had Hectors bottle beeped. Zero ran to get it and at the same exact time the phone rang.  
  
"Yes?"He answered.  
  
"May I talk to Mr.Zeroni?"  
  
"This is him.."He pointed out as he opened the bottle to feel the temp and rock Hector at the same time.  
  
"Well, Mr.Zeroni your bills have not been received yet.."  
  
"Ummm...uhh, yeah been trying to get those darn things sent.."Zero answered nervously.  
  
"Well, Mr.Zeroni if you don't send them by Wednesday you will be evicted from your house.."  
  
"Yes...yes I know.."Zero answered and Hector Jr. began to cry.  
  
"Have a nice day.."The dial tone was heard.  
  
After that Zero and Angela had to leave Hector with Zero's mother until they were done working overtime and begging for money. It was stressful and hard, but they had the bill paid at the last minute, but then another bill would come. They had no time to play with Hector Jr. or to relax. They had no time for fun or to be together. They were only trying to get out of debt. Then after Hector Jr.'s 4th birthday, the family went on a Vacation together to spend time together and so their son would get some attention. But one night together can change it all. Angela became pregnant with Jamie, and under the circumstances they just couldn't take it. The word 'adoption' popped up a few times, but they didn't have the heart to give their kids away. Even if the debt got so high...it just wasn't fair.  
  
"Mommy..Im cold.."Hector Jr. shivered.  
  
"I know...Baby...come here.."Angela picked up her son and wrapped him in a tight blanket.  
  
"Just sleep...sleep.."Angela rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Am I getting a baby brother for Christmas?"Hector asked.  
  
"Maybe...or a sister...who knows.."Angela smiled gently and held Hector close to her. The money problem had gotten so bad the heat was turned off and they were forced to spend Christmas without warmth...or light.  
  
"I love you.."Angela kissed her sons cheek and blew out a candle.  
  
After Jamies birth they got some money and financial help from thier close friends and family. But they knew more bills would eventually return.  
  
~  
  
"At least were here for eachother.."Zero whispered and brought his wife back to the table. The table was at an uproar with...guess who? Squid and Twitch. X-Ray was yelling at them to stop and Magnet was yelling at X about him being bossy. Their wives were either fighting as well or shaking their heads in disgust.  
  
"People...PEOPLE!"The manager came running out. "Sit down mam...Sir put that plate down...no DONT THROW THAT!"The manager yelled. As soon as he got the table in order he glared.  
  
"Now you need to act like humane people...if you would like to be kicked out I would be very happy to excort you.."He stated. "And make sure you keep your children in line...oh that reminds me...I found her lurking around.."The manager pushed Raven in front of them.  
  
"Good evening.."He walked away.  
  
"Raven! Where were you!?"Lindsey grabbed onto her daughter.  
  
"I got lost.."Raven pouted.  
  
"Oh...ok,"Lindsey pulled her daughter into a hug.  
  
"Thats my daughter.."Barfbag laughed.  
  
"Im going to get seconds.."Squid stood up to get away from the table.  
  
"Fine...you go do that.."Hannah sighed, and picked Destiny up from her carrier. "Dessy...I bet your hungry...baby.."Hannah pulled out a bottle of formula and fed her tiny newborn.  
  
"Hey, dad...can I have a dollar?"Arianna asked her dad and held out a hand.  
  
"What? Why?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Can I have one too?"Stephanie asked.  
  
"No.."  
  
"COME ON! Daddy, Im your oldest..."Arianna pouted.  
  
"Yeah...and Im older than Gary and Christina.."Stephanie copied.  
  
"Girls get outta here.."Armpit waved them off.  
  
"Aren't those first born something?"Magnet laughed.  
  
"Yeah...something.."Armpit sighed and stood up. "Charlotte...want anything else to eat? Im going back up.."  
  
"No, Im fine Theo...you go right ahead,"Charlotte smirked.  
  
"Ok..be back.."Armpit walked to the food line. 'aren't those firstborn something?' continued to rotate around in Pits head. Truth was...theres a lot behind that..  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Lauren...my names lauren.."A girl with light blue eyes and curly burnette hair smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lauren...Im Theodore..."Armpit smiled.  
  
"Oh...really? Im studying to be a nurse...you?"  
  
"Food management,"He answered.  
  
"Go out...with me?"Laura blushed.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
A date starts out simple, but turns into another one following, and soon after your married. Armpit was just turning 20 when he found out about his newly wedded wife having a baby. Sounded great...but they weren't ready. Their parents didn't want anything to do with them...they thought they were way to young. Too bad they were too stubborn to believe. Armpit began working his side jobs late, he'd come home late and leave early. Laura would try to wait up for him but she never could. She was always alone, trapped in a cold, dark room that she called home, waiting for her husband whom she loved to come home. She never knew where he was...she was scared to leave...she was scared to live, and dropped out of college.   
  
"Ya know I love you Lauren...I got a busy life.."He told her.  
  
"I understand.."  
  
But the days of coming home late, turned into not coming home at all. Lauren fell into depression, waking up with an empty bedside, she began babysitting just to keep some food for herself on the table. She felt alone and her life had been ruined all because of lusted love. Finally the day came when her baby was born...but where was Theodore? She asked for him...but nobody had seen him. He had missed his own sons birth. Joseph Cotton was the name he was given...Joseph Theodore Cotton. The name that began to feel like poison as she said it. Lauren broke off their marriage, and moved to Wisconsin with full custody of Joey. Lauren never found out why Armpit was gone those cold, lonely nights when all she wanted to do was cry. She didn't know where he'd be when she was sick or dying...she was heart broken and Theodore only understood that after she left. And it is still heard that Lauren is crying alone in a dark, cold bedroom...with only babysitting money to put food on the table and a sixteen year old son who leaves at night.  
  
~`~  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!!! Oh! And I want all you fans to do a little poll when you review! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE KID! And I'll announce who wins...K? OK! So what you waitin for..hit that button and tell it like it is! 


	13. Chapter 13

Juvenile Delinquet:I've decided to update! *people run towards her with pitchforks* HEY! HEY! I know I took a little longer than expaected...but I've been busy....Anyways I wanna thank all the peeps who've stayed with this story from the beginning you all ROCK! And make me so happy^_~ Oh YEAH! *pulls out card* I have the winner of the Kid Poll thing....Drum roll please *Drum rolls*  
  
AND THE WINNER IS......  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
KYLE! Yeah...Kyle won...It was a tie between Sara and Kyle and I had my bro challengly pick one...so yeah...Thats the winner^-^ Well.. On to the story!  
  
~`~  
  
"Do you really think I'd care if there's peas or corn behind your back...I WOULDN'T EAT THEM ANYWAYS!"Kyle yelled at Marisol who was across from him.  
  
"Just pick a hand!"Marisol glared.  
  
"No!"Kyle stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Marisol...lets go get you cleaned up.."Courtney walked over and held out her hand. Marisol stuck her tongue back out towards Kyle and flashed empty hands.  
  
"She didn't have anything anyways.."Vanessa shook her head.  
  
"Oh well...how bout ya pick one of my hands!"Vanessa laughed as Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
~`~  
  
"So..Stan hows your parents been doing?"Squid asked, and Stanley looked up.  
  
"Oh...my parents...their uhh...dead.."Stanley looked back down.  
  
"Really?"X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah..died a long time ago...when Sara was a baby...nothing much.."Stanley scraped at his plate.  
  
"How'd they die?"Squid asked and at the same time felt a kick from under the table. "Ow.."  
  
"Its actually...kinda hard to explain..."Stanley answered.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Sara had been born for a couple months now...and boy was she a shock to the Yelnats family welcoming a baby girl with loving care. A grand child was just what Stanleys parents needed at this point. Stanleys mother had been diagnosed with Lukemia a year ago and had been getting treatment ever since they found out Grace was pregnant.  
  
"Your about the most beautiful baby in the world...yes you are...yes you are.."Stanleys mother cuddled with three month old Sara.  
  
Stanleys dad was as healthy as Stanley, and he was a great Grandfather. Sara was his little pride and joy, with her light hazel eyes and curly brown hair she was an adorable child. But all too soon Stanleys mother began to grow worse...to the point of hospitalization. They'd visit her everday, Stanley, Grace, and the baby. Never leaving her side, for as long as they could. Stanleys mother watched Sara grow through the days they would visit the hospitol. Sara soon could say words, simple like 'nana' and 'bye'. But...  
  
One day...the visits stopped, the hospitol room became silent...and the last breath had been taken. The day Sara turned two, Stanleys mom passed away.  
  
"Wheres Nana?"Sara asked her eyes to her dads who had knelt down beside her.  
  
"She's in a better place,"Stanley answered and brushed the hair out of Saras eyes.  
  
Stanley and Grace always wanted more children...but after His moms death they no longer did. Celebrating Saras birthday also ment celebrating a death...if you would call that celebration. It was horrible, Stanleys dad sunk into depression, to the point of not eating. Soon the pain inside spread, to his death after Sara was 5. It just didn't seem fair Stanley's parents died and Sara was left with no Grandparents. They were her only Grandparents...Grace's parents had died even before meeting Stanley. So now Sara was left to be an only child, to parents... who had no parents at all.  
  
~  
  
Some of the guys continued to go up to the food line, to get what was it...2nds? 3rds? 4ths even? But a time came when this should of been prevented...but who knew? Twitch, Squid, and Magnet all went up to the food line at the same time. The worst possible thing to happen...  
  
"Twitch...ya know what would be awsome...if you'd go home..."Squid paused. "Oh...wait You don't have a car!"Squid laughed.  
  
"Quit it Squid..It ain't funny.."Twitch glared.  
  
"Sure it is...wait has there ACTUALLY been a moment where Twitch ain't Twitching?! ITS A MIRACLE! It can't be true!"Squid continued.  
  
"Keep it up Big mouth and your gonna pay for it.."Twitch clenched his teeth.  
  
"Oh...what are ya gonna do...Run over me with a car ya ain't got!?"As soon as Squid finished his sentence, Twitch picked up a blob of mashed potatoes, and stuffing and threw it in Squids face. Splattering all over his face and shirt.  
  
"Oh, your gonna wish ya never did that!"Squid picked up a blob of food and threw it...but Twitch ducked. The food hit a guy from a totally different table.  
  
"Oops...uhhh sorry about that,"Squid smiled.  
  
"Oh! YOUR GONNA PAY!"The man threw a blob of food back at Squid but he moved and it hit Magnet. The result Magnet throwing a blob back which began a blobby food flinging back and forth.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!"Arianna yelled as she ran towards the food, all the other kids behind her. Chris and Danny throwing food in eachothers faces, Christana, Skyler, and Jamie eating the food that was hitting the ground, and Gary chasing after his older sisters with ketchup bottles. It was truly a crased scene. People from other tables had joined in as soon as food had been thrown at their table. Employees were going crazy, but their efforts to stop the fight resulted in food being tossed at them.  
  
"CALL THE COPS!"A waiter exclaimed and Natali at the Cashier did so.  
  
"Hey...HEY! Vanessa!"Bethany made her way through the mess and tugged on Vanessa from the back.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can steal real good right?"Bethany asked.  
  
"Yeah...why?"Vanessa asked.  
  
"I need you to get your daddys keys...ya know to his car.."Bethany whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know..I would take my dads car BUT somebody just had to blow it up..."Bethany glanced over at Danny.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me!"Danny yelled and threw a peice of food at Bethany.  
  
"Sure.."She ignored him.  
  
"I'll be right back.."Vanessa smiled and left for about five minutes, then came back and let car keys fall from her hand.  
  
"Thanks,"Bethany smiled.  
  
"Its the red one.."Vanessa said referring to the car.  
  
"K...how bout you come with me?"Bethany mentioned.  
  
"Ok,"Vanessa nodded and they walked away.  
  
The D-Tenters wives were going crazy...Trying to stop their husbands, quiet down the kids, and tend to the crying infants. Hecktic, and no control at all.  
  
"THATS IT!"Kristys eyes were blood shot now, and she was at the point of pulling her hair out. "WE CAN'T BEAT THEM? WERE GONNA JOIN THEM!"Kristy let out an indian cry and let a plate full of food fly from her hands, soon after the rest of the wives went in too. Dennis jumped on Stephanie and dumped icecream on her, Hector Jr. and Kyle were now for some reason terrorizing the paranoid Mark, and Marisol had jumped into throwing food at as many people as possible. To the kids it was all fun and games...to the parents it was war.   
  
Children against adults, husbands against wives, friends against friends, and families against famalies. All was insane.. until bullets hit the ceiling at the same time, the lights going out causing all to go silent.  
  
"YOU ALL EXIT THE RESTAURANT AT ONCE!"An officer yelled as the lights returned dimly. Someone had shut off the power to alarm the customers.   
  
"Were in trouble now.."Hannah whispered as she picked up Destiny and watched Sky and Kyle being escorted out.  
  
~  
  
"First your house was destructive...and so many complaints...now you all pull a stunt like this.."The officer glared at D-Tent and their families.  
  
"Well...ya see..."Armpit began but was cut off.  
  
"We don't want any explanations...now who started it?"The officer asked, Twitch and Squid pointed at eachother at the same exact time. The other D-Tent members rolled their eyes.  
  
"Uhhh...not again.."X-Ray moaned.  
  
"Haven't you two had enough!?"Barfbag complained.  
  
"Come on...the whole families going down to the station...you all need it.."The officer pointed towards the five other cop cars, they were gonna hafta squeeze in.  
  
"Hey, chief.."Another officer walked up behind him.  
  
"Yeah?"He looked at the second officer.  
  
"These two kids were found behind the wheel of a stolen car..."The 2nd officer pushed a dirty faced Bethany and Vanessa to the front.  
  
"Who's car?"Twitch asked.  
  
"Oh, since your cars gone, we took my daddys car instead.."Vanessa smiled, and Magnets mouth hung open.  
  
"It was awsome.."Bethany was wide eyed and fidgeting slightly. Magnet was about to do or say something when the officers started to escort them to the police cars. All were helpless. All were defeated.  
  
~  
  
"God...bless this day...and help us all to be more thankful...even when were celebrating Thanks Giving...in a cell.."Kristy cleared her throat. "Amen,"  
  
All became silent in the jail cell. The kids had been taken to be cared for by profesionals till somebody bailed them out. All 18 adults locked in a lonely jail cell, with only the loud silence to make it even worse. Silence. Silence...  
  
After about 20 minutes of complete silence...Kristy began laughing.  
  
"Uhh...honey...this isn't really the time.."X-Ray looked at her funny.  
  
"No! No! You don't get it...If you look back at all thats happened..."Kristy laughed out loud. "Its hilarious.."  
  
Zero slightly laughed, "Ya know...I guess she's right.."  
  
"Yeah...I mean...who'd want a boring, old plain Thanksgiving?"Hannah smiled.  
  
"Not me,"Angela leaned on her husband silently laughing.  
  
"Really! I saw a car blow up...Police visit one too many times and a food fight! What else could there be?!"Lindsey laughed. And then the rest of them began bursting out in laughter. None of them really noticed how ridiculous any of this was until they revisited all the issues that happened.  
  
"I mean look! Were not even at my house anymore!"X-Ray laughed.  
  
"Were in jail! JAIL! Who woulda known!"Charlotte giggled.  
  
All of them laughing, and getting along, it was actually a great Thanksgiving now. Probably the most exciting yet. Their children were crazed and maniacs just like them, and they really didn't notice till this moment. It was truly funny revisiting all the issues they faced. And they all felt so much better.  
  
"We just gotta be a lot more careful.."Magnet added.  
  
"OOH! I gotta Idea!"Zigzag exclaimed and everyone looked at him.  
  
"We should get together for Christmas!"  
  
~THE END~  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:WOAH! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! *crowd cheers* Yes I know! Im very happy! So...what ya waiting for?! REVIEW! Who knows...maybe theirs a sequal somewhere waiting to be written....hehehe.. 


End file.
